Black Alliance Chronicles 1: Shadow of Chaos
by Billatrix Lestrange
Summary: Dagoth Ur is dead, but a new power is coming to the world of Nirn. One more powerful than anything that it has seen in the past. Review, it's better than it sounds! Completed, Sequel has come, Black Alliance Chronicles 2: the Hunt for Chaos.
1. Prologue: Black Alliance

Authors Note: I do not own ANYTHING used by Bethesda Software, but I own my characters, and everyone in the Black Alliance.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Prologue

Black Alliance

"Let the meeting begin." Said one of the Heads of the Council.

"Our first agenda is when will we attack that puny world Nirn." Said one of the other Council Heads.

"I say we attack today!" Shouted one of the others.

"Tomorrow!" Said Another.

"Silence. We shall vote now." Said the First and Second.

"Lord of the Dead, when should we attack?" Said the First.

"In four weeks time, the world will be broken. We attack then." Said the Second.

"Lord of the Reptillians, when should we attack?" Said the First.

"I think we should attack in four weeksss" Said the Lord of the Reptillians.

"Lord of the Demons when should we attack?"

"I say we attack today." Said the third one, the Lord of the Demons.

"Lord of the Dark Elves, when should we attack?" Said the First.

"Tomorrow!" Said the Lord of the Dark Elves

"Lord of the-"

"I, High Ogre Mage of the Goblin kin, say we attack today!" Said the Lord of the Goblin Kin.

"Lord of the Dark Empire?"

"I say we attack in four weeks!"

"And I say we attack in four weeks as well." Said the caller of the votes.

"Our next agenda is who do we send to attack." Said the Second.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

That's the boring prologue, please don't review until after you've read chapter 1 it gets much better.


	2. Chapter 1: The First Shadow of Chaos

Chapter 1

The First Shadow of Chaos

"Your Imperialness, we have some urgent news!" Said Milab, advisor to the Emperor Uriel Septim.

"What is it?" Said the Emperor!

"The Nerevaraine has fulfilled the prophecy!" Said Milab.

"Good. Anything Else?"

"Yes. The High Elf Library of Mystic City has discovered another prophecy."

"What! That is impossible! What is it though?"

"It's a poem. It goes like this

When Daggoth Ur Dies 

_A Greater Evil will Rise _

While this Evil does Hide 

_An Empire Divides _

While this does take place Shadows will come" Said Milab 

"What does it mean?"

"It means that Daggoth Ur's Death has triggered a new event series, greater than any other."

"What about the part where it says an Empire divides?"

"It may mean a civil war."

"Where would it likely be started?"

"Morrowind, my lord."

"And what about the part where it says Shadows will come?"

"I believe it may mean that plagues will crush everything on the world."

"We must do something quickly!"

Just then, the Palace Glass Window Shattered, and a criminal came in through the balcony.

"My lord, it's the criminal Jaguar. He's a fanat-" Said Milab before Jaguar cast a spell and killed him.

"Don't think you will get away, you are surrounded." Said the Emperor

"I do not want to be caught, I would rather die. And so will everyone in this palace." Said Jaguar before he cast a spell that destroyed the palace.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I knew I would escape." Said Jaguar. "I have killed the Emperor, like you have asked. Where is my payment?"

"I lied when I said I'd pay you. But now you are useless." Said a Goblin as he killed Jaguar.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile, in the Palace of Vivec, Almalexia and Sotha Sil were meeting with Vivec.

"What should we do about the Empire? They have grown more annoying than ever." Said Almalexia.

"I agree we must act now. I say we cast them in to doom by declaring war on them."

"We are terribly outnumbered. We would likely lose." Said Almalexia

"But we have the Nerevaraine." Said Vivec

"Yes, he is invincible." Said Sotha Sil.

"But he is... emotionless, I'll say. He might be strong, but when he was attempting to be named Hortator and Nerevaraine, he killed all of the Councilor and Members of the Houses, and the Ashlanders. He would not spare anyone."

"But he is our best warrior. He controls the Fighters Guild, The Great Houses, the Morag Tong, and almost everything."

"But, while I agree we use him, he has no magic whatsoever." Said Sotha Sil.

"Yes, he sacrificed it for strength." Said Almalexia.

"But his strength his supernatural. He could win the war for us alone." Said Vivec.

"I do have another concern." Said Almalexia

"What is, my lady of mercy?" Said Sotha Sil.

"Would he fight for us? He is a blade, after all." Said Almalexia

"Yes, that's true." Said Sotha Sil.

"I think what we should do is we test the Nerevaraine's loyalty. We will ask him who he serves first, us or the Empire. If he answers by saying us, we tell him of our plan to go to war with the Empire. If he answers by saying serving them, we will attempt to convince him to join us instead of siding with them. If we cannot convince him quickly, we kill him." Said Vivec.

"Do think we could kill the Nerevaraine?" Said Almalexia

"I think so, but I could be wrong. We will each consult our advisors, how about. I will consult my cabinet, Almalexia, you shall consult your hands, and Sotha Sil, consult your prophets."

"Good." Said Sotha Sil as he disappeared.

"Fine." Said Almalexia.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I believe you could kill the Nerevaraine, my lord." Said Draonor Uras, Magical Advisor to Vivec.

"I do not, my lord." Said Saryoni, Spiritual Advisor to Vivec and Head of the Temple.

"I think you can my lord, but the Nerevaraine is difficult." Said Orag Bail, Military Advisor to Vivec.

"Thank you my advisors. What do you think the Nerevaraine will do?" Said Vivec

"He will likely say the Empire, I foresee you will have to kill him." Said Draonor.

"The Nerevaraine will stay with us, my lord." Said Saryoni.

"I do not trust the Nerevaraine, my lord, but the prophecies say he will side with us." Said Orag.

"Very well, I will re-consult the other members of the Tribunal soon."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"My Lady, I trust that the Nerevaraine will stay with us." Said The Hand of Spirituality.

"I believe he will stay with us to, do not worry." Said The Hand of Magic.

"I agree with the others, he will stay with us." Said The Hand of War.

"What about our ability to kill him, should we need to?"

"You will be able to, my lady." Said the Hand of Spirituality

"Yes, of course." Said the Hand of Magic

"Yes." Said the Hand of War.

"Now bring me some of my lesser hands, I wish them to do some bidding for me."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Prophets, what do you foresee." Said Sotha Sil.

"We three prophets see all the same, how you will have to kill the Nerevaraine." Said his three prophets in unison."

"Fine. I will now go to consult with the others." Said Sotha Sil.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What did your cabinet say, Lord Vivec?" Said Sotha Sil.

"They said that we would be able to succeed." Said Vivec.

"Almalexia?"

"They said we would succeed as well." Said Almalexia.

"My Prophets said we would have to kill him, but they only predict the most likely outcome. I say that in a week, after we are done convincing, should the need be made necessary, the Nerevaraine, our advisors will meet here for a last word on the matter." Said Sotha Sil.

"I agree." Said Vivec.

"As do I." Said Almalexia.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Back in the Palace of Vivec, a messenger from Saryoni ran in. "Uriel Septim is dead!" He said.

"Are you sure of this?" Said Vivec

"Yes, he and everyone in his palace, including the so called heirs that are talked about in so much gossip, are dead."

"Interesting. It appears I will have to meet with Almalexia and Sotha Sil sooner than anticipated." Said Vivec. "Have Almalexia and Sotha Sil been informed?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Call for my cabinet, I want them here in ten minuets, and in an hour, call for the Nerevaraine." Said Vivec.

Ten minuets later, Draonor, Orag, and Saryoni all arrived in Vivec's Palace.

"The Emperor and his heirs are dead!" Said Vivec.

"Really?" Said Draonor.

"Do you think we should declare war while the Empire mourns his death?" Said Vivec.

"Yes!" They all said simultaneously.

"Good. Now leave."

"Yes my lord." Said Draonor.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later, the Nerevaraine came to the Palace of Vivec.

"What is it?" Said the Nerevaraine Coldly.

"Who are you more loyal to, the Tribunal or the Empire?"

"That's it. The Empire."

"Why?"

"They freed me from jail?"

"What were your crimes?"

"Mass Murder."

"How many people did you kill?" Said Vivec

"Over 3,000."

"I will give you 3,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Gold a month if you would change where your loyalties lie."

"Why?"

"No reason."

"No."

"Fine."

"I'm going from this pointless meeting."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Vivec, Almalexia, and Sotha Sil met in Mournhold.

"The Nerevaraine will likely not change his mind." Said Vivec.

"I agree, we must attempt to kill him." Said Almalexia

"We will also have our advisors there to help and watch/" Said Sotha Sil.

"Draonor says he won't be able to make it though. We will tell the Nerevaraine to come and we will kill him, when we planned to have our advisors meet."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Only Three weeks, six days left." Said the Lord of Dead. "And tomorrow, I will contact our spy."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

That's Chapter 1, please R&R.


	3. Chapter 2: Three Weeks

Chapter 2

Three Weeks

Vivec, Almalexia, and Sotha Sil sat in the Palace of Vivec. They had summoned the Nerevaraine. With them were eight of there nine advisors: Orag, Saryoni, The Hand of Spirituality, The Hand of Magic, The Hand of War, The Prophet of Magic, The Prophet of Spirituality, and the Prophet of War. Absent from the group was Draonor Uras.

The Nerevaraine entered the Palace. Vivec said "Welcome Lord Nerevaraine. We are going to declare war on the Empire, what do you say."

"I would side with them." Said the Nerevaraine

"Fine." Said Vivec. "Kill him."

As Vivec said that Orag charged the Nerevaraine, but he took out Sunder and killed Orag. The Hands of Almalexia started casting spells, but the Nerevaraine threw a spear through all of them. Saryoni attempted to call the Ordinaters, but he was struck down by Keening. The Prophets were attempting to escape, but the Nerevaraine stabbed one, and choked the other two to death. Vivec summoned 20 high Ordinaters, but they were all killed by the Nerevaraine. The Nerevaraine picked up the spear and through it at Sotha Sil, killing him. Almalexia screamed, and the Nerevaraine ran up and cut her head off. Vivec was now trapped in the corner of the room. He cast the Wrath of Vivec, but it bounced of Sunder. The Nerevaraine and Vivec battled, but Vivec was killed.

"Ah, Lord Nerevar, you did exactly what I planned." Said Draonor Uras, who had just entered the Palace of Vivec after the slaughter of the Tribunal.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

At the funeral of the Emperor and his kin, a priest to Tiber Septim announced that the Septim line had ended. The next Emperor was to be was unknown. There was a probability that the Kingdoms would go to war, and who ever were triumphant would be declared Emperor. The People were, naturally, against this idea. They would hope to put an Imperial on the throne.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

On Summerset Isle, the High Elf King and his four advisors met.

"Your majesty, we fear the evils of old are coming back." Said the Advisor of Fire.

"Yes, we don't know how, but there is a hint of that shadow." Said the Advisor of Air.

"They were banished before we abolished slavery, even before we built the library." Said the Altmer King.

"Yes, it is unlikely, but think about it. The Emperors death, civil war is coming, just like the prophecy of evil." Said the Advisor of Water.

"We must find the source of this power. And I sense something strange coming from Morrowind. It feels like…Gods have died." Said the Advisor of Earth.

"It is time we open the Library to all. This way, everyone may combat the foe." Said the Altmer King, as a High Elf Spellsword ran in and said, "The Library is on fire. All of the records have been burnt!"

"Quickly, if we are to combat this evil, we must leave." Said the Altmer King. As that happened, The Royal Advisors dropped dead, blood was oozing all over the room, and The Altmer King was alone. Alone and dying.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Do it!" Shouted Draonor. "I will summon the good Daedra and you will kill them."

"No. I'll kill you." Said the Nerevaraine as he lifted up a spear and through it at Draonor. Draonor razed his hand and the spear fell.

"Nerevar, I am shocked. Thinking you can kill a servant of the old ones. Oh well." Said Draonor as he cast a spell that was causing nothing but pain to the Nerevaraine. The Nerevaraine screamed in the agonizing pain as he saw himself murder the Daedra in an image on the ground. "I'm surprised, Nerevar. If you will kill Vivec, Almalexia, and Sotha Sil, as well as countless individuals, yet you won't kill the Daedra."

"That's because the Daedra have given me my strength." Said the Nerevaraine.

"Fine. I'll take it away." Said Draonor, as he pointed his index finger at the weakened Nerevaraine. "The spell I'm casting is removing you of your divine strength. If you will spiritually bind yourself to an oath to kill the Daedra, I will give it back."

"NEVER!" Shouted the Nerevaraine in pain.

"Fine. I will merely kill you and then kill them myself."

"No!"

"Yes." Said Draonor as he cast a spell, leaving the Nerevaraine dead on the floor.

Draonor took out a mirror and an image appeared. "My lord of the Dead, the Tribunal have been killed by the Nerevaraine, and I have killed him. What is my next order?"

"Dispose of the Daedra Lords. All of them, good and evil."

"But Daedra cannot be killed, my lord."

"I know that, use this." Said the Lord of the Dead, handing a sword through the mirror.

"What is it?" Asked Draonor

"It is a Demon Slayer we took when we besieged Onyxsun. Daedra are essentially demons."

"Yes, my lord."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

On the Summerset Isles, the Tower of the Wizard Elderflame, Elderflame received a report from his apprentice, Magustrom.

"My Lord, the King is dead."

"What? Who is heir to the crown?"

"Everyone in his family is dead."

"That means Altmer nobility is being targeted. You must leave my tower now, or else you will be killed."

"But what about you?"

"It is to late, leave Elderflame after I tell you a deep ancient secret."

"What?"

"I believe I know what is behind this."

"What?"

"An ancient evil, banished from the world many millennia ago, has returned, to take its revenge."

"What is this evil?"

"The former House Spellweaver."

"Spellweaver! That name is forbidden to be spoken!"

"House Spellweaver was once the wisest of the Altmer Houses. They came from a distant continent, sunk by the tides. They taught us magic, long before the exile of the Dunmer. But their lord, Salazar Spellweaver, became interested in a book he saved from the drowning continent. It was entitled Xaxurus, or in the old tongue, the Book of Shadows. The book taught him many things to help our people, like multiply food, but in his study of the book, it taught him Necromancy and Dark Sorcery. Now before, what do you know about blood vampires?"

"That they may be killed on sight, and that they are the most vile creatures in society, according to the Imperials. But we with a talent for magic know that they can be useful."

"The Vampires of Nirn are not true Vampires. They are only shadows of the true things."

"What do you mean?"

"Real Vampires know Blacker Magic than Nirn has seen, aside from Xaxurus. Also, real Vampires may grow the wings of a bat, and may turn into a large wolf, almost as strong as a werewolf."

"What do they have to do with this?"

"Argh!" Shouted Elderflame in pain. "Leave, quickly. If you do not escape, the secret will die, and the Empire will have no knowledge against you!"

Magustrom ran out of the room, leaving Elderflame to the fate of his choice…death.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draonor had left the Palace of Vivec, leaving everyone in the Palace of Vivec there. The Daedra were powerful, but with the Demon Slayer, he was unstoppable. He went to his Mansion on the outskirts of Vivec to contact the Lord of the Dead. He looked at the mirror in the Pentagram Chamber of his Mansion, where he contacted the Lord of the Dead.

"Lord of the Dead, it is done." Said Draonor.

"Good. I have one more assignment for you involving the Daedra."

"What is it my lord?"

"Sever Nirn's connection to Oblivion. The Daedra have done nothing but get in my way."

"How am I to do that?"

"Go to the Altmer Province. My servants have been able to kill the Nobility, so you will be able to find where I send you undetected. You are going to the Temple of Oblivion, built before the Spellweaver arrival, abandoned before they left. In the central chamber, you will find the Sphere of Oblivion. Destroy it and Daedra will not be able to be summoned."

"My lord, why do attempt to stop the Daedra?"

"For they are infinite and cannot be killed without Demon Slayer, which are rare."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Magustrom was at the docks of Elderflame. He had booked passage to High Rock, the only place other then the Summerset Isles with a decent magical library (at least according to High Elf Standards). All he needed was the escorts he hired, A Nord Barbarian named Hagarath, a Kajhit Thief named Habisara, and a Dunmer Nightblade named Shradreia. He planned to meet them in the local tavern, known as Myst.

At the tavern, Magustrom awaited the arrival of the escorts while drinking Cyrodilic Brandy. At the tavern, a Dunmer woman in a black robe, who was obviously a spell caster, came up to Magustrom and said "Are you Magustrom?"

"Why, are you Shradreia?" Said Magustrom

"No. I'm your assassin." She said as she cast an ice spell. Just before it hit Magustrom, a Nord jumped in front of the spell. As that happened, a Kajhit snuck behind the assassin and stabbed her in the stomach. When the assassin turned around to see who stabbed her, she was hit by a spell of fire and ice. The assassin dropped dead on the tavern floor.

"I take it you three are Hagarath, Habisara, and Shradreia."

"Aye, we be they. We are the Escort Company you hired from the Fighters Guild, Mages Guild, and Thieves Guild." Said Hagarath. He was tall and muscular, even for a Nord

"What ship are we going on?" Asked Habisara. From her appearance, she was obviously a former slave from Morrowind, likely just recently freed. Her clothes were torn and ripped.

"We are going on the Elder Flame, the ship of my teacher in magic." Said Magustrom

"Where is your master?" Said Shradreia.

"He was killed while the tower was being burnt." Said Magustrom. Considering they were mercenaries, he decided not to tell them what Lord Elderflame had said about the enemy. Magustrom was confused. How did his Master know who the enemy was? What did the Vampires have to do with it? And what were the secrets of House Spellweaver?

"Why are you going to High Rock?" Asked Shradreia.

"My Master has kin there, and I thought it a good idea to inform them." Said Magustrom

"Why do ya need an escort?" Asked Haggarath.

"Because I have heard rumors of pirates showing up around High Rock." Magustrom

"They be just rumors." Said Haggarath

"Well, it's also just to be safe." Said Magustrom

"Aye." Said Haggarath.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draonor had just arrived at the port of Tidewater, of the Summerset Isles. He had heard people talking in the street that Lady Tidewater had been killed that day. He gave himself a slight chuckle hearing that. The Lord of the Dead was correct. The Altmer Magic Nobles were being killed.

His plan was to go deep into the Summerset Isles, and find the abandoned shrine. When he was complete in severing Oblivions contact to the world, he would report to his master and get the next order. He would likely go back to Vvardenfel and be elected head of Morrowind, saying the Nerevaraine killed the living Gods and the Daedra, and by stealth, was able to kill the Nerevaraine in turn.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Only three weeks until the world will be mine. My armies will enter and I will rule." Said the Lord of the Dead.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

That's Chapter 2.

If I'm doing something wrong, in your review, will you bother explaining in great detail what I'm doing wrong, and explain how I can fix it.

Thanks, and please R&R.


	4. Chapter 3: The Journey Begins

Chapter 3

The Journey Begins

"Lord Magustrom, we have left Summerset territory." Said Habisara.

"Okay." Said Magustrom.

"Why do you say so little? We can be trusted with any secret." Said Shradreia.

"Well…um…I don't have to tell you." Said Magustrom.

"What be your secret lad?" Asked Haggarath.

"I…er…a…my Mother and Father, cousins to by Master died in High Rock." Lied Magustrom.

"Okay sir. I apologize for bringing the topic up." Said Shradreia, although she knew either that wasn't true, or what was bothering him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In Chamber of the Grand Council, the Lord of the Dead spoke to the High Ogre Mage.

"How are your agents doing?" Asked the Lord of the Dead.

"My commander is has sent three assassins to dispose of all who could pose a threat. The first one he killed for he was not going to pay him. The second was killed attempting to kill assassinate the escaped Altmer. The third now waits in the Nirn province called High Rock for the Altmer. He plans to kill the Altmer before he reaches High Rock, but he will be able to kill him should he make it." Said the High Ogre Mage

"Good. Have the Goblin you put in command report to Draonor when he returns to Morrowind."

"Yes, Lord of the Dead."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draonor saw the Sphere of Oblivion. It was an amazing sight. Inside was the name of every living Daedra. When he looked at the various statues in the Temple, he saw the names of the Daedra Princes and Princesses. They were lists of Dead Daedra. Draonor threw the Demon Slayer at the Sphere, and the Temple started to collapse. The ceiling fell, crushing the columns. Draonor ran out of the collapsing temple, completing his Master's, the True One's, wishes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"The Altmer Nobles have died. The Telvanni, Indoril, and Dres shall be next. Hllalu and Redoran will go next. It is not unlikely that Valenwoods nobles will die next, and although not a type of elf, the Bretons will fall next. The Tribunal has fallen, and the Daedra have failed. Aedra have become useless over time. The other Gods powers are waning. I will be all that is left, and in time, I will fade too. You must come to me, and rescue my knowledge. It is only a short period until I am gone. I will tell you everything I know when you arrive. I cannot give you my location, for the enemy will want to find me. Now awaken, Altmer. Go complete your task in High Rock, for you must find where I am. A final note: until after you've completed your task in High Rock, do not tell them anything, but after that tell them, for they will help and can be trusted. If they say there time is up, pay them to stay. You will need them."

Magustrom awoke from sleep in his late masters former quarters. He had the strangest dream he had ever experienced. What appeared to be a God had come to him, telling him that he must go to him. The strangest part was something about the Tribunal Temple of Morrowind falling and the Daedra failing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draonor had made it back to Morrowind, and when he arrived at the Palace of Vivec, he contacted the Lord of the Dead.

"My Lord, your request is complete."

"Very good, Draonor. You have almost earned your pay." Said the Lord of the Dead.

"What is my next order?" Said Draonor.

"You haven't realized. You must comfort the people of Morrowind, tell them that you were only able to kill the Nerevaraine by luck and surprise. Take them under your wing, give them comfort and advice. Contact me when all of the citizens have total trust of you or are dead." Said the Lord of the Dead."

"Yes My Lord. May I ask one more thing."

"Speak, Necromancer."

"When do I get my prize?"

"You will be given your reward when a war with the Empire has begun."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Magustrom." Said Shradreia.

"Yes." Said Magustrom.

"Come here." She said, telling him to come to the side of the ship.

"What is it that you really go to High Rock for?"

"I can't tell you, Shradreia. I will tell you that it is a much greater purpose then I told you."

"So, how did you end up in the service to a powerful Noble of House Fire?"

"What happened was my mother died in labor. My father became addicted to Mazte with her death, and abandoned me. Lord Elderflame took me in, and taught me magic. I was only an Apprentice, I don't know why he told me everything, rather than one of the House Master."

"Pardon." Said Shradreia.

"Oh, sorry. A House Apprentice is the equivalent to a Telvanni Oathman, and a Master is equal to a Telvanni Master. It's somewhat similar. One day, I'll go more in depth."

"I wasn't talking about the ranks, I was talking about why he told be everything."

"I'm an idiot."

"I'm starting to think so."

"Very funny."

"I thought so."

"Have you ever worked with Habisara and Haggarath before?" Asked Magustrom.

"Yes, actually. We all are from the Elderflame province, and although the politicians don't know about it, the guilds are rather unified, so your money is going to one mass guild rather than three smaller guilds. This way, we get to more so choose our partners when going on group missions. So, we've actually worked together a lot."

"How did you meet them?"

"When I was 14, my mother and father disappeared. We had just moved to the Summerset Isles, and my mother owned a bookstore called Just Written. It got every book-opening day, and was very prosperous. My father owned an apothecary, called Divine Alchemy. We were rich, but than came the Dark Day."

"The Dark Day?"

"My Parents were killed by Vampires."

"Really?"

"Yes. Nut they were…I don't know how to say it, but I guess different. They did things no Vampire in the Empire has done. I even pushed one into sunlight, and it didn't get hurt."

"What! Vampires are creatures of the Night. Without be harmed by sunlight, Vampires have no particular weaknesses."

"I know, it still haunts me to the day. My goal in life is to kill the Vampires who killed by parents."

"What did you do after that?"

"I went to the Mages Guild, thinking they might know what to do."

"What did they do?"

"They said they would protect me, so long as I joined. I did, because I had nowhere to go, and because I was probably going to join anyway."

"Okay." Said Magustrom as he saw a huge storm approaching.

"What's that." Said a nervous Shradreia.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Commander." Said the Dunmer Spellsword looking into the Hand Mirror.

"I have contacted you with orders. I think you have been able you to figure them out, but just in case, kill the Altmer and all of his companions." Said the Goblin Commander, looking in his mirror.

"I just have two questions. What are you?"

"I am a variation of the Orc known as a Goblin. I have come from the hidden regions of the Dragonspire Mountains."

"Interesting enough. The second is what happened to my Sister. Her telekinetic abilities have not answered to mine "

"I'm afraid the Altmer and his companions killed her."

"WHAT! I WILL KILL THEM!"

"Calm down, calm down. She will be avenged once they are dead and their corpses are in my hands."

"What! I was going to sink their ship!"

"Do you know a water breathing spell?"

"Good point!"

"Bring me the corpses."

"Very well. And my next pay will be delivered?"

"In a week. Succeed or else."

"Yes, Goblin Commander." The Image in the mirror disappeared and a new one appeared, of Draonor Uras.

"Lord Uras."

"Commander."

"Two of my assassins have failed. The third, however is close to succeeding."

"Good. If your assassins succeed, maybe the Ogre Mages will give you your honor back, and maybe you shall serve under the undead armies next greatest General."

"Don't be so proud of yourself, Lord Uras. Although I do not know the Lord of the Dead, I know people who do. They say he goes back on many deals, and may go back on his deal with you, Necromancer."

"Do not speak to your superiors like that. Remember, it is I who killed the Nerevaraine and the Daedra."

"Sadly, the Nerevaraine Prophecy was only applicable to Daggoth Ur. Your killing of the Nerevaraine does not increase your credibility."

"What of the Daedra?"

"Anyone can do it with a Demon Slayer."

"Watch your tongue. I am officially your superior, and you will treat me like that."

"Very well. If my assassin fails, what should I do?"

"First report to me, then finish them yourself."

"Yes, Lord Uras. But how am I supposed to kill them?"

"Use your imagination incompetent fool!"

"Yes, Lord Uras."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

At the Palace of Vivec, Lord Uras spoke to the people of Morrowind.

"People of Morrowind! The Tribunal has been slain by great treachery! The Daedra were killed by the same foe! Our Nereveraine has betrayed us, killing our Gods and leaders! Do not fear him, for I was lucky enough to catch him at his weakest moment! I shall not let this happen again! I will protect you, shelter you, and feed you! Is they're any with problems! If so come to the Palace of Vivec, and I will do what I can to fix it!" Said Uras as he left the top of the Palace into the chamber. As he did this, the people shouted "Uras! Uras! Uras! Uras!"

Lord Uras took out him mirror and the image of the Lord of the Dead appeared "Master, I have sheltered the people. What is my next command?"

"Simple. Declare War on the Empire." Said the Lord of the Dead.

"Yes, my lord, but how would I win? We are dreadfully out numbered."

"Your mission is not to win. It is to bleed both sides."

"Yes my Lord."

The image disappeared and Lord Uras came outside and said to 'his' people "People of Morrowind! With this new treachery against our Tribunal and the Daedra, and our leaders dead, we will declare war on the Empire and earn our rights: FREEDOM!" His speech was responded by nothing but cheering. "We may seem without hope without our Gods, but we shall drive the Empire out of Morrowind, or die trying!" The Cheers continued and got louder. "The Great Houses will take their sides, and the ones that are against us shall be driven out as well!" The cheering continued. "Tomorrow, our campaign begins. I will lead the siege at our first attack location: Ebonheart! And so no Imperials can escape, Vivec is being locked down!" The people cheered louder than all of the previous ones as Draonor Uras went inside the Palace of Vivec.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In Vivec that day, it was declared that House Hlaalu supported the Empire, but Redoran, Telvanni, Indoril, and Dres supported Morrowind. House Hllalu Nobles immediately left the city, and moved to Balmora and other Hllalu settlements.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

On the ship, a storm approached, a storm that was likely so devastating, the ship would sink very quickly. There was lots of lightning, and apparently, the storm was so cold it was not raining, but hailing.

"Everyone below deck!" Said the Nord Captain of the Elderflame. "Well, except the crew." Magustrom, Shradreia, Habisara, and Haggarath ran into the ships cabin. The waves were raising the ship, and everything was falling over.

"We be unfortunate to encounter such a storm." Said Haggarath.

"Yes." Said the others in unison.

Suddenly, the ship was pushed to the right, and it appeared as it had been totally turned over. "I'll go check on the captain and crew." Said Haggarath, as he left the ships cabin.

In about a minuet, when Haggarath came back, he said, "The captain and crew have all fallen overboard!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Two weeks, four days." Said the Lord of the Dead.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

That's chapter 3, Please R&R and point out anything that totally contradicts Elder Scrolls Lore, so I can try to change it. If you have any questions, I'll answer them ASAP. By the way, I like long reviews; they're usually more useful! And as I thank anyone who submits their reviews, no matter how terrible they can get (not that all of them are bad).

And I would like to personally thank Saith Rayse for the review asking so much! That's very helpful, and pessimistic is good! And Draonor will probably be able to explain why some of the Councilors made their votes. You never seemed like a jerk, but rather a good critic.


	5. Chapter 4: The Seige of Ebonheart

Chapter 4

The Siege Ebonheart

The next morning, Ten Thousand High Ordinaters from Mournhold, Fifty Thousand Ordinaters from Vivec, and Five Thousand Elite Ordinaters from Clockwork City marched to Ebonheart, led by Draonor Uras. Of the High Ordinaters, Two Thousand of them wielded bows. Of the Ordinaters Ten Thousand of them wielded bows. The Elite Ordinaters did not hold any weapons, except for staffs.

Duke Dren looked over the walls of Ebonheart, seeing the new enemy. Ebonheart, while a heavily defended city, was only protected by Five Thousand Imperial Guard. Duke Dren sent a messenger to report to him. When he arrived, the Duke immediately said "Take a ship to Black Marsh and tell Queen Agronia that Morrowind is rebelling, and that she must send One Hundred Thousand Imperial Guard."

"My Lord, not to object, but that is a lot to ask of the Lady of the Marshes. What if her province is to go into an uprising? She might need them." Said the Messenger.

"I know, but tell her Ebonheart has been besieged by about Sixty Five Thousand enemies, and I only have Five Thousand. If you do not return in time for us to be saved, have them assault Vivec, for that is a close by city, and a major Head Quarters of the enemy, I'm guessing anyway."

"Yes, Duke Dren."

The next thing Duke Dren was to accomplish was an attempt at Negotiations with the leader of the rebels, and possibly set up a compromise to stop the bloodshed. Duke Dren walked to the wall of the Castle and shouted "People of Morrowind! May I speak to your leader? Perhaps we could create a compromise that would satisfy both parties." Said Dren, afterwards mumbling "and our lives for a few days at the least."

The Captain of the Wall Company, the Company that goes in first, shouted, "Lord Uras shall not be disturbed! We will commence our siege as planned! Unless, that is, your would surrender now."

Duke Dren thought about the offer. If he surrendered, he would lose fewer men, and Ebonheart would be left alone. But he would also be held hostage, and tortured, and so would his men. He said "Give me an hour to think. I will have your answer than." Said Duke Dren.

"Very well, traitor of Morrowind." Said the Captain.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"My Lord of the Dead." Said Lord Uras through the hand mirror.

"What is it?" Said the Lord of the Dead.

"I'm surprised the council voted to wait. They all want-"

"I know they want. I voted the way I did because, it fits into my plan to wait. The Lord of the Reptillians wanted to wait because we have not had a war in a while, and his Serpent Priests needed field training. The Demon Lord voted his way, because demons want to kill more and more. The Lord of the Dark Elves, while almost as blood wanting as the demons, needed time to get the clans in order. The High Ogre Mage, well he's an Ogre. He loves blood. The Dark Emperor wanted his slaves to be prepared for war. And our so called 'leader' loves nothing more than entering a war in chaos, and conquering the weakened enemies."

"Yes, my lord. And when do I get my prize?"

"You shall get your key to immortality shortly, Necromancer. Just remember, the process you wish to take part in will have grave consequences." Said the Lord of the Dead as the image in the mirror disappeared.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Duke Dren walked back up to the Castle Walls and said to the Captain "I will surrender if you let the children, and whoever else is not part of the garrison leave."

"Very well, Traitor to your homeland. I will give them free passage."

Duke Dren walked to where he had stationed the citizens and said to them "When they leave go to Balmora for reinforcements, and then to every other Hllalu controlled city. They will send help to Ebonheart, for if we can hold them here, we may be able to keep them here long enough for the Marsh Ladies reinforcements arrival."

Duke Dren opened the Castle Ebonheart gates, watching the citizens leave the city. However, as soon as he had closed the gates, the citizens were attacked by the Dunmer enemy. Several of them were trying to run, but were shot with the arrows. Blood poured from their bodies. As Duke Dren watched the slaughter, he saw an infant Nord, possibly not even two, have its head chopped off. Duke Dren was now able to realize that what was happening was caused by something greater than a Dunmer rebellion. But he also saw some hope. An little Imperial girl, and a few other children, one was a baby she was carrying, had made it passed all of the fighting. Perhaps she would make it to Balmora.

"Do you surrender, Dren?" Said the Captain of the Wall Company.

"No, traitor the Empire!" Said Dren.

"Then you will die! Attack!"

The Imperial Archers ran up on the castle walls, and fired on the Ordinaters who started charging at the gates to the docks. The Ordinaters who were in the front fell, and the few hundred imperial archers rearmed their bows and fired again. The Ordinater archers shot back, killing several of the Imperial Archers. Meanwhile, the Ordinaters rammed the doors, attempting to break in and slaughter the Imperial Guard. However, the Elite Ordinaters were apparently coming to the gate. They took out there staffs and started casting fireball spells. The wooden gate was turning to ashes by the heated intensity of the Elite Ordinaters.

The Commander of the Imperial Archers, Edwin Garethbert, shouted, "Fire at the Elite Ordinaters. We can't let them let the Ordinaters into the city. Where is the Duke, we must evacuate him."

"The Duke is in the Grand Council Chamber." Said one of the Archers.

"Have him escorted to the docks, and taken to Black Marsh of Solstheim, and from there keep him safe. I suspect that this is just the beginning of something must bigger."

"Yes Sir."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Somewhere in the Darkness of the Universe, the Warlord Delias saw that another world could be conquered. He and the Mored would have total control.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"My Lord." Said Draonor Uras, speaking through his mirror.

"It appears we will have a change in plans. You will get your immortality quicker than expected. You have stored energy." Said the Lord of the Dead.

"Yes, my lord. Why the sudden change of plans?"

"Because my other spy has another plan. And it will work for a while. The Warlord of a Species called the Mored wants to conquer this world. My spy and her agents will 'serve' them. They will have each other bleed."

"So how should I achieve my immortality?"

"Go into the battle. Get yourself killed. But before you die, throw the box into the harbor. That way you will arise as the creature you seek to be and you will not be stopped."

"Excellent, my lord." Draonor's image disappeared, and the Lord of the Dead said "Everything is playing out so perfectly. All is going according to plan. The Alliance shall be broken, and the Dead will reign."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The storm raged on. Magustrom, Habisara, Haggarath, and Shradreia were the only survivors of and were doing the best they can to survive the wrath of the terrible storm. Lightning struck so often, by touching the waves, you were electrocuted.

"Magustrom, I think I can stop the storm, if you help." Said Shradreia, who was trying to come up with an idea to stop the storm, which had lasted for a whole day, by the time she came up with one.

"What is it?" Said Magustrom, who, like Shradreia, was trying to come with a way to stop the storm.

"If you have an idea, hurry up and do it!" Said Habisara, whom Magustrom realized had been very quiet, but was very useful, because she knew how to steer the ship.

"Magustrom, do you know how to cast the spell destruction to dust? I don't think you would, because I invented it, and it's very powerful." Said Shradreia

"I never heard of it. What does it do?" Said Magustrom

"It turns any destructive magic into dust." Said Shradreia

"How would that help? Unless you mean-" Said Magustrom.

"Yes, I think that someone is casting this storm. Whether it is targeting us, or if it is aiming to hit someone else, I suspect its magic." Said Shradreia

"Why?" Asked Magustrom

"Because Lightning struck the same place twice." Said Shradreia

"By the Gods!" Said Magustrom "How do you cast the spell?"

"Do you know the concept of Indestruction?" Said Shradreia

"I've heard its mention, but never understood it." Said Magustrom

"It basically means that nothing in the universe can be destroyed, but must be changed. Destruction to dust relies on that concept. If you can fully understand that, you will cast the spell." Said Shradreia.

"Why don't you cast it?" Said Magustrom

"I will be. This is just such a large storm, a single spellcaster probably would tale twelve hours to cast this spell." Said Shradreia.

"We're going to have to endure six more hours of the evil storm." Said Magustrom

"Six Hours!" Said Habisara.

"Six more hours, or sink." Said Shradreia and Haggarath gave a chuckle.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Ordinaters had broken into Ebonheart. The Imperial Guard desperately tried to resist the tide of the enemy, but the Ordinaters were outnumbering them. The Elite Ordinaters were casting spells. It had been discovered that Duke Dren was killed while attempting to escape.

Lord Draonor Uras walked into the battlefield and cast a spell called Doom. The Spell did Fire, Frost, Poison, and Storm damage (if it were the game, 100 points per second), and paralyzed all who it hit. It reached fifty feet, so there were thousands of causalities on each side. The Ordinaters cared not, but the Empire troops charged towards Draonor, who was running to harbor. When Draonor reached the harbor, he through a metal jewelry box into the sea. The guards then killed him, not caring about the jewelry box.

With Draonor's death, the Elite Ordinaters ordered a full retreat to Vivec, to elect a leader of the rebellion. The Elite Ordinaters knew to launch retreat, for if they did not, the Elite Commanders would have argued for control in battle.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Mina, it is the Lord of the Dead." Said the Lord of the Dead through his mirror.

"Yes, sir." Said Mina, through her mirror.

"Have you contacted Delias?"

"Yes, the Mored will be here soon. Do you have any other tasks for me?"

"Yes, three. The first is to make sure the Altmer dies. The second is to make sure that Morrowind never finds out about Delias, and the third is to sink the Empires reinforcements to Morrowind."

"I will, my lord. What of my partner?"

"Draonor has received his reward. You will receive yours after you complete your current tasks.

"Good, what will I be receiving?"

"The best thing I could give you...pure Vampyreism.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

That's the end of Chapter Four, please Read and Review.

And if in the past I have called Altmer High Elves, or Dunmer Dark Elves, I will no longer do it. The Dark Elves and Dunmer are totally different. From now on, I say Altmer, I am talking about the High Elves in Morrowind, not High Elves, and if I say Dunmer, I am talking about the Dark Elves of Morrowind, not Dark Elves. Well anyway, Please Read and Review.


	6. Chapter 5: Confront

Chapter 5

Confront

Magustrom and Shradreia were almost done casting the spell, while Haggarath and Habisara were desperately attempting to prevent the ship from going over by the storm. The storm was weakening, and they would likely make it to High Rock Province. There, Magustrom's plan was to speak with the Mistress of the Library, Nomi Rocswrath. He would tell her of what was happening, for she was the wisest Breton and might know what to do. He would find the God who appeared to him in his dream, and rescue his lost knowledge.

………………………..……………………………………………………………………..

The Goblin Commander looked into his mirror and contacted the Lord of the Dead. He said "My Lord, with Lord Uras absent, who should I contact for orders?"

"Contact Mina Orcsworth. She lives in the province of High Rock. She is my most trusted agent on Nirn."

"My Lord, one other thing. My assassin will likely be killed. If I am to face them, do you have any weapon to help me kill them?"

"Contact your own master. I care not about your fate. Contact Mina or the High Ogre Mage. Complain to them, not me. I am very busy."

The image of the Lord of the Dead disappeared.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In Cyrodill City, it was time for the crowning of the New Emperor. It turned out one of the Emperors sisters, all believed to be killed over fifty years ago, was alive and hiding. That day, Empress Eva Septim was declared the Empress of the Empire. At her coronation, she said "People of the Empire! I am here to save you! I will help the poor, weak, and needy. Taxes will no longer be overlooked. Everyone will pay only ten percent of his or her yearly income to the Empire. No one will be excused, not the rich, not the religions, not the government officials."

The crowds were cheering and applauding, shouting "EVA! EVA! EVA! EVA! EVA! EVA! EVA! EVA! EVA! EVA!" As Eva walked into the newly constructed Imperial Palace from he balcony.

As Eva walked into the Palace, several of her officials now feared the loss of there power. "Eva must be distracted from this. At this rate we will lose our power." Said the Imperial Secretary of Coin, Metabullus Brutus.

"I agree. If she stays focused on this, we will all be fired, or even executed for our corrupt ways." Said Cinna Cassius, Imperial Secretary of Literacy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Ashes of Red Mountain were slowly fading. Soon, a darker thing than Red Mountain ever was would be there. The Way Nirn would enter eternal darkness would stand there. The Shadow of the Darkness had already come.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Habisara was relieved the storm had ended. She said to Shradreia "If you don't make that spell take a shorter time, I will kill you in your sleep."

"Not likely. I always sleep with another invention of mine. Its called detect Kajhit thief." Said Shradreia.

"Have we almost arrived at High Rock?" Said Magustrom.

"We should me there within five hours." Said Habisara.

"Good, because I am taking a rest." Said Magustrom.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Magustrom, I sense the untrustworthy near. By powers are waning, and the other Gods have all faded. You must hurry in High Rock, for I am worried that you will fail. Someone is going to betray you. Be warned, the evil draws closer. But while you are in High Rock, you must kill Mina Orcsworth. She is on the verge of bringing the darkest of all evil to Nirn. She must be stopped. I was wrong before, tell your mercenary companions of what has happened. I will explain everything when you arrive in my domain. Be warned, for this may be the last time I may speak to you before you arrive."

Magustrom heard Haggarath yell, "We have reached High Rock, Magustrom."

Magustrom walked out of the Noble Quarters and said "Haggarath, Habisara, and Shradreia. I have to speak to you now. I'm going to tell you of why I really needed an escort." Magustrom explained everything he knew, from the dreams he had when the creature that appeared to be a God told him of evil.

"That be why you needed an escort." Whispered Haggarath. "Very well, it's time to leave the ship. Where does ye be planning on going?"

"What do you mean?" Said Magustrom.

"I think I speak for everyone of us when I say that we will stay with you, if it involves possibly saving the world." Said Shradreia, smiling.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Memories flew threw the corpse of Draonor Uras. He remembered he becoming a servant of the Lord of Death, falsely serving Vivec, manipulating the Nerevaraine to sacrificing his magic for strength and to not trust Vivec, Almalexia, and Sotha Sil, giving the Nerevaraine the charms to make him unstoppable to a God or Ordinaters, but a weakling compared to a Necromancer. Now he would become the greatest general in service to the Black Alliance. He would know all Necromancy, control countless armies of the Dead. And he would be the most powerful Liche ever.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Magustrom and his company of mercenaries…or maybe friends would be more appropriate, had reached the gates of the Library of High Rock. They were easily excepted in (probably because anyone can go in). Magustrom immediately went to the office of Nomi Rocswrath, while the others waited outside in the actual Library part. Nomi said has he entered "Hello. Who are you?"

"I am Magustrom, apprentice of the Lord of Elderflame."

"Good. Ever since I hear of your masters death, I've been expecting you. I figured out what he told you, about the Spellweavers."

"He didn't tell me much."

"I don't know much, I'm only privy to low level important government information myself."

"Do know anything else? Or could you look something up?"

"I could look something up, but I believe I know where one of the enemies agents is."

"Where?"

"The Assassin who was hired to summon the storm lies here in High Rock, in this city. He lives in a place called Nyran Manor. I believe his Sister is also lives there, but she was last on vacation in the Summerset Isles. I heard she was killed in your Lords province, in a tavern called Myst."

"Was she Dunmer?"

"Yes, they're Dunmer."

"Shradreia killed her." Said Magustrom in surprise as he left the room, shouting back to Nomi "Look up something, I'll be back."

Magustrom found Shradreia, Habisara, and Haggarath in the Library and told them "I know where the person who started the storm is. He was trying to kill us. Partly because someone hired him, but also because we killed her sister."

"What do you mean?" Said Habisara.

"And how do you know?" Asked Shradreia.

"I mean that the assassin at the Myst tavern is his sister, and I know because Nomi knew." Replied Magustrom.

"And how did she know?" Said Shradreia rudely.

"I didn't ask her." Said Magustrom.

"Go ask her then." Said Shradreia fiercely.

"We don't have time, he wants us dead." Said Magustrom.

"GO!" Yelled Shradreia.

"NO!" Roared Magustrom. "We'll ask when we get back."

"Fine." Said Shradreia bitterly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Dunmer assassin held up his mirror and spoke through it, contacting the Goblin Commander. "What is it!" Said the Goblin

"The Altmer has survived. I believe he is coming here now." Said the Assassin.

"What. This is terrible. I want him and his companions dead!"

Just then, Magustrom, Shradreia, Haggarath, and Habisara broke in the room. The Assassin dropped the mirror and said, "You killed my sister. I will kill you." Suddenly, he cast a spell and summoned seven skeletons. The first skeleton charged towards Haggarath, cutting him in the right arm. As the blood flowed out, the Nord took out a sword, and cut the skeleton to pieces.

Shradreia said, "Skeletons. Very Impressive. I shall summon a Winged Twilight." She waved her staff as four skeletons charged her. The Winged Twilight was not summoned. She quickly thought to herself about what could have gone wrong, because she successfully cast the spell. As this happened the skeletons charged her. She was able to hit two of them with fire spells, crushing the bones to ash, but the other two stabbed her, one in the stomach, one in the arm. The blood quickly left her, as she fell unconscious.

Habisara attempted to sneak behind the assassin, but he turned around, and saw her. She took out her short sword and attempted to stab him, but he cast a spell, pushing her against the fall, causing the back of her head to bleed.

Magustrom was hitting the skeletons with his staff, and destroyed two of them, but the other two charged at him, attempting to kill him. Haggarath charged at the skeletons and knocked them down, but the Assassin cast a spell at him, a spell called fire and poison. The Nord was knocked to the ground. The assassin quickly cast another spell, and suddenly, all over the room, poisonous spiders appeared, crawling towards the unconscious mercenaries.

Magustrom quickly ran toward the Assassin, who took out an ebony long sword. Magustrom took out his dagger, and the fight began. The Assassin was obviously a master swordsman. Magustrom started casting fire ball spells at the Assassin. The Assassin lunged at Magustrom, and missed, giving Magustrom the perfect opportunity to strike the Assassin and his light armor in chest. Blood rushed out of his heart, and he fell over dead.

Magustrom turned around, seeing that the spiders had all died before they could reach one of his friends. He decided that instead of going to the Library, he would wait until they awoke. He looked over, and cast a healing spell (the only one he knew) on his friends, covering the blood from spilling any further.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Perfect, just perfect. Draonor shall become a Liche, Mina shall become a Greater Vampyre. Spellweaver will destroy Nirn and I will get the one thing that will give me total control of the Universe."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

That's Chapter 5, R&R. If you have any suggestions, please include them in your review.


	7. Chapter 6: Questions and Perhaps Answers

Chapter 6

Questions…and Perhaps Answers

The process was almost complete. The memories finished surging through Draonor Uras, and now all that was left was the transfer of power. The magic flew threw him. His knowledge grew, and he knew of the past than the former Tribunal, or even members of the Grand Council. The power gained within him. The more knowledge or power he gained, the more his skin peeled. He was slowly becoming undead.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mina was in the Library of High Rock, looking up valuable information. She already knew it, but her mistress had commanded her to look. It was almost time to accept the greatest prize ever. Mina was a Breton, and was the most valuable agent to her superiors on Nirn.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Magustrom and his companions went back to the Library of High Rock. They immediately walked into Nomi's office. Nomi cheerfully said, "Welcome back."

"How did you know that they were trying to kill us?" Asked Shradreia harshly.

"Okay, I had suspicions about those two, so I got an agent in there. While contacting me, he told me they were trying to assassinate an Altmer named Magustrom. He was killed and I really suspected him. But I couldn't do anything about it. The guards wouldn't believe me, and I was too weak. But through the Breton nobility connections I have, I found out Altmer nobles have been killed. I also found out that the only surviving member of House Elderflame was someone named Magustrom." Answered Nomi.

"Okay, that explained every suspicion I had about you, Nomi. I'm sorry." Said Shradreia, although she still wasn't sure about trusting her.

"Well, anyway I did find something in the Library, with the help of the Vice Librarian Mistress, Mina Sorcworth."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Empress was talking with Metabullus Brutus and Cinna Cassius about the poor welfare. She said "I've looked at your records, and both of you have denied the poor everything."

Cassius said "I'm sorry, your highness, but we must interrupt you. The Empire expects you to tour the Empire, and we expect you to be prepared."

"What is this injustice I hear? I came from the people, they don't need to adore me, don't Marine Dior me." Said a shocked Eva.

"I'm sorry milady, but you must be fabulous, you must be fantastic. For you are the Empire." Said Brutus.

"Do not perfume me, nor glamorously dress me, just commonly dress me." Said Eva, protesting.

"We give you the fanciest Cyrodillic coat, a most beautiful Altmer Dress, Lovely Breton Shoes, Dunmer Perfume, Bosmer Earrings, A Nord Necklace, a Kajhit Ring, an Orc Hair Bun, a Reguard Head Dress, and an Agronian Tiara." Said Cassius.

"Do not…did you say Argonian Tiara?" Said Eva. "I have always loved Argonian Tiara's."

"Yes, we have one for you." Said Brutus.

"In that case, I came from the people, let the people adore me, so Marine Dior me, and lets get the Empire ready for the Empresses first glamorous tour." Said Eva.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Goblin Commander had stolen the ship. He had stolen it to get to High Rock. He would find and kill the Altmer and his companions. He would appease his masters and regain his honor. He would become a general for the Alliance, and be greater than both Mina and Draonor.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

At Ebonheart, the Reinforcements had arrived. The Temporary Commander of Ebonheart, Edwin Garethbert, had informed them of the battle, the retreat, and the Duke's Death. He said, "The enemy is holding up in Vivec, if we could take it, we could finish them off now, rather when they've reorganized into an army."

The Commander of the Reinforcements, the Argonian Four-Toes-Three-Fingers, said, "Yes. That is a good idea. We will assault Vivec in three days."

"But in three days, they will have a leader!" Said Edwin.

"My men need rest. We wait."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Magustrom was with Mina, who said, "Magustrom, I have found this out about House Spellweaver. The first thing is that the Spellweaver House witnessed the creation of Nirn. The Second is, after reading Xaxurus, House Spellweaver members were no longer Altmer. They became Xarmur, or the Moon Elves."

"Interesting, but what does it mean?" Said Magustrom.

"It means rather than having Golden Skin, the have pale white skin, and rather than having gray, brown, and blond hair, they had raven black hair. And their eyes changed from blue and brown, to red and black. They also have strong friendship with pure evil."

Nomi, Haggarath, Shradreia, and Habisara walked in. Nomi walked next to Mina and said "What have you informed him?"

"I told him everything we learned about House Spellweaver." Responded Mina.

As soon as she said that, the Goblin Commander broke in the Libraries window and said "Mina?" looking at Mina and Nomi.

Suddenly Nomi said "You work with that!" and took out a dagger. Nomi stabbed Mina in the heart, and she bleed, staining the Obsidian floors. The Goblin took out a bow and started firing at Magustrom. Haggarath charged the goblin, and beheaded it. The Head fell on the floor, and blood fell out of the neck.

"Mina was the traitor I heard about in my dream." Said Magustrom to himself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Mored entered the world. They looked like the Dunmer, and their leader said, "We do not spare any!" He took out a mirror and contacted Mina. Through the mirror, the response was "They think that the traitor is dead. This will help. Meet me and my associates at the base of the former Red Mountain." The Image of Mina disappeared and the Chieftain said, "We start the rampage of Blood in five days, at the city they call Vivec." The Mored cheered, and started building their new camp.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Grand Council Chambers were, for once, empty, except the Lord of Death. This plan started thousands of years ago, where he sensed the presence of a powerful ally. He gave the ally infinite power, and used him to combine the forces of evil. Soon, he would control all life under death.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Process was complete, his skin had been torn off completely, and now nothing but bones remained on him. He would start his next phase of the plan once he had contacted the Lord of Death. He arose from the bottom of the Ebonheart Harbor, covering his face. He walked out of Ebonheart towards Vivec. He would go to his manor, and get his mirror. The Lord of Death would be proud of his success.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

At the Library of High Rock, Magustrom retold everyone of a traitor, and said, "Mina must have been the traitor. I wonder how much got back to the power she works for."

"I hope to much." Said Shradreia.

"Well, we must assume that everything she knew got back, so we must be expecting assassins." Said Nomi.

"Good point. I have an idea, though." Said Habisara.

"What is it?" Asked Nomi.

"I have friends in the thieves guild all over Nirn. If they see anything that would not normally take place on Nirn, I can have them inform us of it, and we can investigate."

"Excellent idea!" Said Shradreia.

"That be true." Said Haggarath.

"Fine. I dub the Library of High Rock the official base for our society." Said Nomi.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"The time nears. We invade Nirn in Three Weeks tomorrow. Control will be ours." Said The Lord of the Dead.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

That's Chapter Six, Please Read and Review

By the way, for people who didn't notice, the Lord of Death's Agent is named Mina Orcsworth. The Vice Mistress of the Library of High Rock is named Mina Sorcworth. Sorcworth is an anagram of Orcsworth.

By the way, if you have any plot ideas, please include them in your review. Finally, sorry for such a short chapter! Please Read and Review. Thank You!


	8. Chapter 7: The Battle of Vivec

Authors Note: There was a typo at the end of Chapter Six. It should have said two weeks, not three.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter Seven

The Battle of Vivec

The Siege, Day One 

The Imperial Troops marched towards Vivec. Hlaalu guards from the Hlaalu district (The Balmora area) had come when they received the message from the surviving villagers who had escaped the Battle of Ebonheart. The Hlaalu Canton was totally abandoned, so the guards were able to March in. When they reached the Redoran Canton, the onslaught begun. The Ordinators had placed Archers on the Second Level of the Canton, who fired at any Imperials who had charged at the Canton. The Imperials countered by the Imperial Archers, who shot at the Tribunal Archers. Tribunal Corpses fell from the second level, and the crystal clear water turned bloody red.

The Imperial Archers were now able to concentrate on taking out the Ordinators who were charging at them. As the Ordinators reached the second line, the Archers fired and the Ordinators fell, the blood flew out.

_At the Tent of Edwin Garethbert_

An intelligence agent rushed in from the field, saying "We have a report. The Enemy Leader is Lord Ber Indoril, an Elite Ordinator so devout to the Tribunal and House Indoril he changed his name to that of Lord Nerevar. He is the most fanatic thing we've ever dealt with."

"What do you mean?" Said Garethbert.

"I mean that he and the Elite Ordinatiors, as well as his inner circle plan on leaving Vivec."

"So?"

"He has created a bomb that would not only destroy Vivec and Ebonheart, but could reach as far North as Balmora."

"You can't be serious. There has not been anything that destructive since the Empire attempted to conquer that civilization on the Island off Summerset. Everything on the Island was destroyed, including the Island."

"Our Intelligence has totally confirmed it. Only he and his inner circle know how to activate and deactivate it."

"Is it active yet?"

"No, but we believe it in the Palace of Vivec. If it is set off, almost all-Imperial presence on Vvardenfell will be annihilated."

"We must stop it then. I have a question for you."

"Sir."

"What is Imperil Presence on the Mainland?"

"Non-existent."

"Fine. Very well, what is our progress on the attack of the Redoran Canton?"

"We are winning, but they had already extracted Redoran Nobles, and we believe they have done it with the Telvanni Nobles."

"Where does the Foreign Quarter stand?"

"The Ordinators have locked it down, but its civilians are on our side. In other words, they have hold over a whole town of people."

At the Siege 

The Ordinators were now fleeing into the Arena Canton. It appeared that every Canton had Archers on the Second Level. The Field Commander was reluctant about entering the Arena Canton, because it was in the Center of Vivec, and they could be surrounded, but his forces charged. Blood was spilt all over the once Glamorous Redoran Canton, and the Empire Commenced the Siege of the Arena. The Guards and Ordinators struggled.

The Palace of Vivec 

Ber and his Inner Circle surrounded the bomb. Ber said "This bomb shall go off in two days. I plan on being in Solstheim by then."

"Yes My Lord." Said One of His Inner Circle Members.

"Interesting Plan." Said a Hooded Figure who had just appeared in the room.

"Who are you?" Said Ber.

"I am Draonor Uras." Said the Figure.

"Lord Uras died at the Battle of Ebonheart." Said Ber.

"He did die…and the Liche Draonor Uras was born." Said Draonor as he removed his hood. "I like your plan, but I'm changing it."

"You no longer have power here!" Shouted Ber.

"Really?" Said Draonor as he lifted a finger, launching a bolt of Lightning out of it, striking down Ber, causing him to bleed to death. "Does anyone else agree with his statement?"

His inner circle all cowered with fear. He laughed at this to himself. He commanded, "This bomb does not go off until I say so. It will explode in four days. Who was second in charge?"

"I was, sir." Said one of the people.

"Good. You're in charge while I'm gone. If anything goes wrong, I'll have your head on my desk." (Yes, I stole the phrase from Nute Gunray from _Star Wars: Attack of the Clones)_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

At the Siege 

The Imperial Troops had retreated into the Redoran Canton for the night.

Day 2 of the Siege 

At Six A.M, the Imperials were once again pressing the Ordinators in the Arena Canton. Meanwhile, at the outside of the Foreign Quarter, the Liche had been working all night. He had prepared something that would force the Imperial forces to pull back to the Hlaalu Canton. In one hour, the spell would take place.

6:01

The Imperials charged at the Arena Canton, whilst Tribunal Archers fired, killing many of the soldiers, staining the city and water.

6:02

At the Palace of Vivec, the Leader of the Rebellion changed the settings of the bomb to go off the next day. The Received a message from Draonor Uras, telling them at Six Fifty Nine have every Ordinator in the Telvanni Canton.

6:03

The Imperials continued to charge, as the archers fired, the Ordinators pushed them back into the Redoran Canton.

6:09

The Imperials had been fully pushed back into the Redoran Canton, while the Ordinators started winning the Battle.

6:15

The Imperials started driving the Ordinators back into the Arena Canton. The Battle now took place in two Cantons. The Battle Continued without either side gaining or losing ground until:

6:45

The Ordinators pushed the Imperials back into the Redoran Canton. The Imperials were able to hold them off there.

6:55

The Ordinators started to retreat into the Telvanni Canton. The Imperials, however, still had to fight them off at the Redoran Canton.

6:58

The Ordinators fully retreated into the Arena Canton, several at the Telvanni Canton.

6:59

The Ordinators had all made it to the Telvanni Canton, while all of the Imperials were either in the Hlaalu, Redoran, or Arena Canton.

7:00

With all of the Imperial troops in the Redoran, Hlaalu, or Arena Canton, the Foreign Quarter exploded. It was hit by some sort of missile coming from outside of it. A similar missile then hit both the Redoran and Arena Canton. The Cantons were totally destroyed, as were anyone inside them. Corpses were floating all over the City's rivers, and blood was everywhere.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In the Manor of Crassius Curio, the Imperial Base at the siege, the Argonian Commander Four-Toes Three-Fingers, and Edwin Garethbert had just seen what happened. The Commander said, "What happened! We must have lost thousands of men in those explosions!"

"I will get my agents on it right now. I will have our, and their losses tallied." He called for his agents, and told them what to do.

In about in hour, the agents returned with the tally. The Head Agent said, "The losses are as followed. We lost ninety-eight thousand troops, give or take. Five Thousand of them were officers. The enemy lost absolutely nothing."

"How many troops are we left with then?" Said Edwin.

"We are left with approximately ten-thousand troops." Said The Head Agent.

"How many do they have left?" Asked The Commander.

"About Twenty-Five Thousand Soldiers."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draonor Uras picked up his mirror and contacted Mina. He said, "How much longer until they arrive?"

"They will arrive in less than twenty-four hours. Weaken them till then."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

That's Chapter Seven, Please Read and Review.

And several things of this story are based on things aside from Morrowind. I would like to credit them now.

Empress Eva Septim is based somewhat upon Eva Perón (Evita).

The name Mina, while from Dracula, is actually a parody of Nina Myers from 24 (The Best Show on TV), whom was also a traitor.

The Mored and the Mages working with them are based on a book I read from awhile ago.

The Concept of becoming a Liche is based on the Dungeons and Dragons concept.

Mina becomes almost becomes a Vampire in Dracula. In this she, may or may not (I'm not going to tell) become one.

The Bomb concept is a parody of "24" Season 2, where a Nuclear bomb could detonate in L.A.

The Real Time Concept in this chapter is used on 24. However, it is used more like it is in Dracula.

The Leaders of the Ordinators are like the Separatist Leaders from _Star Wars. _

Just thought you'd like to know! Anyway, Please Read and Review.


	9. Chapter 8: The Mored

Chapter 8

The Mored

Authors Note: Sorry if this Chapter is worse than the others, but I'm writing it at 7:30 in the morning after watching "24" DVD's from 9:45-1:30 A.M.

The Imperial Forces had been obliterated. They had to wait in the Hlaalu Canton and hold off enemy attack now. They would have to send for reinforcements, perhaps as far as Cyrodill.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draonor's next part of the plan was to cause disease to the Ordinators. The Ordinators were still in the Telvanni Canton, and could barely get to the others Cantons. Draonor had prepared the spell. He went to outside the Telvanni Canton and saw an Ordinator. He Cast the Spell, and the Ordinator whom it hit started to cough. Moments later, he was dead. It spread through the whole Canton, killing Twenty-Thousand of the Tribunal Soldiers in about four hours. Draonor's work in Vivec was done, and he went to the base of Red Mountain.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

At Red Mountain, Draonor spoke with the Chieftain of the Mored. Draonor said, "Mored Lord Delias. I am a contact of the Lady Mina. I suggest that you do not go to the assault on Vivec, and that you keep Nine-Hundred-Thousand Men here."

"What! I will swarm the city of Vivec, and I will sit upon its throne." Said Delias.

"Yes, I know that is your hope, but rumor has it the enemy known as the Tribunal have set up a bomb in Vivec that will destroy everything up to the city known as Balmora."

"Why didn't you disarm it!"

"Because they'd kill me!"

"I see. I will send one Corporal and Ninety-Nine Thousand, Nine Hundred, and Ninety Nine Privates to assault Vivec."

"I have other business to attend to." Said the Liche as he left the Red Mountain.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draonor approached the Dwenmer Ruin of Galom Daeus. When he entered, three Berne Clan Vampires charged him. Draonor knocked down his hood, and the Vampires saw what he really was. Draonor said, "Take me to your so called Ancient."

"Why, Liche?" Said the First Vampire.

"Because if you don't, I'll kill you." Said Draonor.

"Really. Charge!" Said the Second Vampire.

Draonor held up his hand, and out of it a powerful light appeared for about a second. The light faded, and the Vampires were dead. Draonor walked to the Ancient's Chambers and Raxle Berne said, "Who are you."

"I am a Liche, Ancient. I am here to recruit you for an assignment." Said Draonor.

"What!"

"You and your clan will go to High Rock and kill an Altmer named Magustrom, a Dunmer named Shradreia, a Nord named Haggarath, and a Kajhit named Habisara."

"Why should I?"

"Because I said so."

"I do not take orders from a Liche!"

"Fine." Said Draonor as he lifted up his hand and created a more powerful light that killed every Vampire in the Berne Lair.

"Next stop is the Quarra Clan Headquarters."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

At Vivec, both sides were devastated and in chaos. The Ordinators were suffering from the disease, while the Imperials had lost a large portion of their troops. But, the fighting continued. No one realized that both sides were manipulated by Draonor. As the once great city was fought over, a large group of peoples who looked like Dunmer were chagrining into the city. They ran in through the Telvanni Canton, causing problems to the Ordinators. The Outnumbered Ordinators were trapped. On one side were barbarians; on the other side were the Imperials. The Ordinators all attempted to get back to the Palace of Vivec, and while a few did, most were killed in the crossfire. The Imperials were struggling to survive against the vicious might of the third party.

At the Palace of Vivec, one of the Ordinators made it back to the Leaders and said, "The City is lost my lord. We have encountered a new race of Barbarians! We have no chance of escape."

"What!" Said Several of the Leaders in Unison.

"That's correct. We have no chance of survival."

"Fine. How long till the bomb goes off?" Asked the Leader.

"Five Minuets." Said the Specialist.

"Very Well. These will be our final minuets." Said the Leader.

As the Battle Raged on, the ruined and ancient city continued to rage. But at the Base of Red Mountain, The majority of the Mored and Draonor awaited the explosion. The Bomb exploded. Vivec burst into a fiery blaze of doom, every one inside it dying a horrible and painful test. The other communities were shortly after burnt in the destructive wave and the southern Part of the Continent had been totally destroyed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As southern Vvardenfell was destroyed, somewhere in the Darkest Corner of the Universe, the Lord of the Dead awaited. His armies would arrive very soon, and they would destroy the world. He would find what he needed, and power would become totally his. And when Nirn fell, he would totally control he Universe. Everything would be his. Everything would be Undead, and the Chaos would come. He fully realized that the Mored would be defeated by the one the Prophecy referred to. However, Prophecy had been defied before. And his greatest pawn had still not entered the game. However, he would not fail. He would not have wasted thousands of years on his greatest tool in the enslavement of the Universe. He would not fail this attempt.

But he knew somewhere, hiding, the Prophet who foresaw the Prophecy of the Mage Storm, and the rest of his kinsman. The first world that was destroyed, he had fled. The world was now dead, and the people of it had hidden. We would complete his work their, and the Prophecy would no longer exist.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

That's Chapter 8, Please Read and Review.

By the way, if anyone has any flaws against the Morrowind Lore, NOT Tribunal or Bloodmoon, please point it out in your review. And could you also tell me who your favorite character is, and why. And Finally, tell me what you think is going to be the outcome at the end of the story, so I can see if my way could be better (The Outcome includes who is going to be the main villain is, who's going to die, who you want to die, and some things a character could do would be nice. Even though I already know how the story will end, some additions to the Middle would be wonderful). Well, Please Read and Review, and all comments will be greatly appreciated.


	10. Chapter 9: Discovery Prelude to Disaster

Chapter 9

Discovery and Prelude to Disaster

Magustrom, Nomi, Shradreia, Habisara, and Haggarath went to the Library Common Room. Nomi said, "Here you will meet my new second in Command. Her name is Reiko Dessler. She is good at research, and very levelheaded. But there is something you should know about her. She's an Orc. If anyone has prejudice against Orc's do not get on her bad side or else. This is a warning."

"If she's an Orc, why was she named Reiko? It's more of a Breton or Imperial name." Asked Habisara.

"Interesting question. It's because she is also partly Breton. Her Great Grandmother was a Breton, but every other relative in her family is an Orc." Replied Nomi as they entered the common room.

"Ah, Ms. Rocsworth, who are your companions?" Said Reiko as she stood up, greeting Nomi.

"Yes, Reiko. This Altmer is Magustrom, member of House Elderflame, the Dunmer is Shradreia, Nightblade of the Mages Guild, the Nord is Haggarath, Barbarian of the Fighters Guild, and this is Habisara, thief of the Thieves Guild. They all came from Summerset Isle, because Magustrom, the apprentice of Lord Elderflame comes here to research House Spellweaver, and the other three are his escorts. However, Lord Elderflame is dead." Said Nomi.

"Interesting, very interesting." Said Reiko.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Somewhere in the Darkness of the Universe, a ray of light showed. Three creatures met, discussing the darkness. "The Alliance shall crush Nirn, just like they crushed the thousands of others." Said a male High Elf.

"Yes, but they will not remain like they are forever. Once Nirn is conquered, The Lord of the Dead will no longer have a use for the others in the alliance. Even Spellweaver." Said a female Fairy.

"But what is the Lord of the Dead?" Said a female Human.

"He is a Vampyre." Said the High Elf.

"A Vampyre? The Ultimate evil in the universe is merely a Vampyre." Said the Human in complete surprise.

"Not exactly." Said the Fairy

"What do you mean?" Asked the Human.

"He is a Vampyre and much more. He is the first Vampyre. He is the child of Death, he is Death. His powers are greater than anyone else could possibly imagine. Except for one." Said the High Elf.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

At the Library, three days after Magustrom was introduced to Reiko, Nomi came to everyone with news. She said as she hastily ran into the room, "Vivec, the city, has been destroyed, as well as the Southern Half of Vvardenfell. It was destroyed by a bomb set off by the leaders of the rebellion. But at the battle, a new power came into play. A new species has come to Nirn. They are called the Mored. Reiko, search the Archives for anything having to do with the Mored. Magustrom, you and Shradreia look up Spellweaver. When you are done, see if you found anything that interlocked the two."

"Yes, Ms. Rocsworth." Said Reiko.

"Habisara and Haggarath, I have an assignment for you two too. You are to go to Vvardenfell and find one of the Mored, bring him or her back here. And while you're there, I have another thing to have done there." Nomi said as she turned around to Haggarath and Habisara.

"What is it, Nomi?" Asked Habisara.

"I have sensed a Dark Magic emanating from Vvardenfell. Actually, two Dark Magic's. One was the Mored and there associates, but the other was a black magic forbidden from this world. An ancient creature called a Liche." Answered Nomi.

"What be a Liche?" Asked Haggarath.

"A Liche is a Necromancer who had stored energy up for months, even years, attempting to prolong their life. They are skeletal in appearance, and are masters of Necromancy. Be careful, for this Liche may have something more to do with this then we believe." Responded a nervous Nomi.

"We will be careful." Replied Haggarath.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Vampires of Morrowind had been disposed of. Pathetic creatures, really, thought Draonor. All he had to do was create light, and he killed a hundred vampires. The true Vampires, all though not as powerful as Liche, were much less pathetic than that disgrace. But the Greater Vampyres, and his Master, the Supreme Vampyre, they were the most deadly creatures in the Universe. They had vast power, greater than a Liche or a Mummy.

Draonor took out his mirror and contacted Mina. He said through the mirror, "What have your associates completed?"

"The Seven are manipulating the Mored to attack the Library of High Rock." Replied Mina.

"How long should they be there by?"

"In about four days."

"Good, good."

"And by the way, Draonor, I'm surprised. He only offered you Liche hood. I will be given Pure Vampyrism."

"Silence, Mina."

"Very well. Complete the task at hand, and I will make you my second in command."

Mina's image disappeared through the mirror, and Draonor furiously said, "I hate her."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

At the Library, outside Habisara and Haggarath were preparing to go to Vvardenfell, when Nomi ran in and told them "I have some news. A Group of Mages known as the seven are apparently the true power behind the Mored. While there, find out whatever you can about them. Whatever. My sources confirm they exist, they just don't know what they are."

Meanwhile, inside the Library, Magustrom and Shradreia were researching Spellweaver when Shradreia said, "I sense something is wrong. Someone plans to betray us."

"I know, I know." Replied Magustrom

"Who do you think it is?" Asked Shradreia.

"I don't know." Answered Magustrom

As he said that, Magustrom and Shradreia over heard Reiko. She was holding up a mirror. She was saying, "Lord Uras, the Altmer knows about the Mored, and two of his companions are coming to kill you."

"No matter, they shall not be able to destroy me." Replied Uras.

"I fear you may be wrong." Said Reiko. "They are very dangerous."

"A match for a Liche. Perhaps, but by the end of the day, I shall be a Demiliche"

"Fine, my lord."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Less than two weeks." Said the Lord of the Dead.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well that's Chapter 9, Please R&R. By the way, I'm not explaining Nomi's sources for a reason. They will be explained, so don't worry about that. More things will be explained soon. And in your review could you please tell me the following things.

Anything you can guess about House Spellweaver

Powers the Lord of the Dead might have

Who anyone who you consider a traitor on both sides is.

Any possible couplings.

Plot Suggestions.

Thanks for doing that, Please R&R. I'm going to update no matter what, but I really would like more reviews.


	11. Chapter 10: Disaster Strikes on All Side

Authors Note: Please Review. Although this might seem strange, I was going a bit crazy when I didn't get a review a day after I updated. It was very creepy. By the way, has everyone realized I'm going to have a Magustrom-Shradreia coupling? But I'm not sure about any others, so if anyone has an idea, go ahead and tell me. And a note: Empress Septim's subplot actually has a point, and is coming soon.

Chapter 10

Disaster Strikes on All Sides

Magustrom and Shradreia were in shock. Reiko was involved with the evils that be. And she was working for the Liche. Magustrom whispered to Shradreia, "We have to capture her before she suspects something."

"I agree, but I've got a plan." Replied Shradreia.

"Of course. You are the cleverest person I have ever known."

"Thanks, I've been told that before."

"What's your plan, anyway?"

"You go to Reiko and ask her something, while I sneak behind her and strangle her."

"You plan to sneak behind her."

"I'm a Nightblade, remember that."

"Why don't you paralyze her?"

"Obviously because the last time I cast a basic five minuet paralyzing spell was years ago. The shortest time I remember how to perform is about two or three hours."

'Of course. She's an expert at advanced magic but incompetent at simple magic."

"Cynic. Now let's start."

Magustrom walked into the room Reiko was in. It was made of Marble, and had Jade windows. He said to Reiko, "Reiko what have you found out about the Mored?"

Reiko started to reply, but Magustrom didn't pay attention to what she was saying. Shradreia appeared behind Reiko and started to strangle her. Within moments, Reiko was unconscious and Shradreia told Magustrom, "We have to tell Nomi. Then we interrogate her. You go tell Nomi, and I'll drag Reiko to her office and tie her up."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Reiko was tied up in her office. Magustrom, Shradreia, and Nomi were all standing in front of her. Nomi asked, "How long have you been helping the Liche, Reiko?"

"He hasn't been a Liche for long, Nomi." Rudely grunted Reiko.

"How long?" Asked Nomi impatiently.

"I'm not talking." Replied Reiko with an evil grin.

"HOW LONG!" Screamed Nomi.

"You know I think you would-" Snorted Reiko.

"Silence swine!" Shouted Nomi.

"Nomi, I really think you should calm down for a second." Said Magustrom.

"No Magustrom, she betrayed us!" Screamed Nomi.

"That's it Nomi, wait outside." Said Shradreia.

"NO!" Shouted Nomi in return.

Shradreia grabbed Nomi, pulled her to the door, opened it, and threw her outside the office. Shradreia than locked the door. Magustrom said to Reiko, "How long has he been a Liche?"

"I'll not speak."

"Why did you do it, Reiko? Asked Shradreia. "Was it gold, or something else?"

"I work thrice as hard as everyone else here, and get paid one third as much." Shouted Reiko.

"So it was gold. How much was he paying you? Half million gold, one million gold." Asked Shradreia.

"Five hundred thousand gold."

"Ah. Fine. We'll leave you here for a minuet Reiko, and you can think about what you want to tell us. If you tell us everything you know by the time we get back, we won't bring the Imperials into this." Said Magustrom as they left the room. Shradreia took Nomi and they went up to Nomi's office.

At the office, Magustrom told Nomi, "Reiko was helping him for five hundred thousand gold."

"Money? That's why she betrayed us." Replied Nomi.

"Yes." Said Shradreia.

"Oh, Shradreia, Magustrom, I forgot to mention I have to go to the common room now. When I get back we'll go check up on Reiko." Said Nomi.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

On Cyrodill, as the Empress was preparing her tour, several officers of the Imperial Army and Navy were in a meeting with the Aristocrats. The Richest Aristocrats, Lord and Lady O'Brien, were holding the meeting at there Manor. Lady O'Brien welcomed the guests by saying, "The Empress is destroying our power. The poor are becoming higher on the Social Pyramid than we are. She had caused us to pay taxes, has limited our sources, and brought about higher wages."

"And I researched her past!" Shouted Lord O'Brien. "While she was in hiding, she was an actress."

"But I have good news for all of you." Cried Lady O'Brien. "We have found that she has slept with half the men in Cyrodill to elevate her position!"

"But she gained her power by blood!" Shouted one of the officers.

"Actually, she was long lost. The only reason they noticed her existence is because she had elevated herself." Replied Lady O'Brien.

"So we shall give the Empress an Ultimatum. Restore order or it will be revealed that she has slept with half the men in Cyrodill!" Shouted Lord O'Brien.

……………………………………………………………………………..………………..

At the Library, Nomi had returned to her office. When she entered, Magustrom and Shradreia automatically knew to get up. They walked down the Marble Halls. At the door of Reiko's office, Shradreia entered first. When she entered, she gave a scream. Blood was spilt all over the marble floors. And a cut was placed in Reiko's left wrist. Shradreia said, "Reiko Dessler attempted to commit suicide!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Haggarath and Habisara had reached what was once Ebonheart. Only a few walls stood, and they were crumbling. The ground was pitch black and there was no sign of flora or fauna. Haggarath and Habisara progressed through Ebonheart slowly, heading north.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

At the Library, Shradreia tried desperately to heal Reiko's wrist, but it was to late. Reiko Dessler was dead. Shradreia said, "Now what do we do?"

Nomi answered by saying, "We continue research. Shradreia, take over what Reiko was researching, and I'll attempt to get info from my contacts."

"Got it, Nomi." Replied Shradreia.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

At the Imperial Palace, the Aristocrats confronted Eva, who was just about to leave for her Rainbow Tour of Tamerli. Lord O'Brien said, "Empress, restore everything to how it was originally, or else we shall have the army rebel!"

"No! I do not respond to your feeble threats, little man!" Shouted Eva.

"Fine! When you return from your tour, you'll have a surprise." Said Lady O'Brien as Eva, Cinna, and Metabullus walked past them to Eva's chariot. "The first stop is Morrowind." Said Eva.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

On Morrowind, Haggarath and Habisara had reached Balmora. Everything was gone, and blood was all over. The City was ruined, as was Southern Vvardenfell. Habisara thought that thousands must have died. She thought whoever caused this destruction had to be the most evil creature in existence. Haggarath said, "Why don't we be campin' here."

"Habisara thinks that is good." Replied Habisara.

The next day, the two awoke and found a carriage and a few Imperial Guards. They heard a female voice say, "Finally, you're awake. What happened here?"

"Habisara would like to know who you are."

"I am Empress Eva Septim the first. And you are?" Asked Eva.

"I be Haggarath Frostorm, and this is Habisara, your Imperialness." Said Haggarath

"I can explain that!" Said a floating skeletal figure, cloaked in a Black Robe.

"And who are you?" Asked Eva.

"I am the Demiliche Draonor Uras, mortals."

"The Liche." Said Habisara.

"Empress, I think it be an excellent idea if you and your advisors were to enter your carriage."

"You do not command us!" Said Cinna.

"But I do, mortal!" Said Draonor.

"No, I take orders-" Started Cinna, but Draonor had created a bolt of red lightning, painfully killing Cinna. The Lightning continued moving and hit Metabullus. The Empress ran for her chariot as the lightning almost hit her. She made it inside. Haggarath charged at Draonor, and Draonor floated higher, so Haggarath could not reach him. "Foolish mortals! You think you can defeat me, Draonor Uras, the first Demiliche to touch this world, first servant of Darkness." Draonor inhaled heavily, and when he exhaled, frost came out of his mouth. The frost hit one of Habisara's legs, making her immobile. Haggarath saw a spear, which must have been from the ruined fighters guild. He ran for it, and picked it up. Draonor saw the spear, as Haggarath threw it. Just before it hit him, Draonor burnt the spear. Draonor inhaled again, and he was able to freeze Habisara's other leg, as well as both of Haggarath's. "Fools! You think you'll be able to defeat me, most powerful of the Darkness's servants on Nirn. They will be proud, perhaps they will promote me to out rank that dreaded Mina!"

Habisara shouted, "Mina's dead!"

"That's what you think mortal! Mina lives, and she and her seven Breton mages are the true power behind the Mored!"

"The Seven be Bretons!" Said Haggarath to himself.

"Yes, Nord! Now I shall make you a deal. Serve me in life, or serve me in death!"

"Habisara will not serve you in life or death!" As Habisara said that, a company of seven Mored entered the city. The leader of the company threw a spear at Haggarath. The spear hit the ice on his leg, shattering it. Draonor turned to see who threw the spear, and as he did that, Haggarath picked up the spear and threw it through where Draonor's heart would be. The Demiliche turned at Haggarath, and as he did, the robes burst into flames. As that happened, each of the bones exploded in to flames, and when nothing but the head and torso were left, what was left of Draonor's body released a black spirit. The Spirit was being hit by light at that moment and was vanquished. Draonor's body fell to ground.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well, that's Chapter 10, please Read and Review. And sorry, Gevaden about killing Draonor. And just put what I have previously asked you to put in your review.


	12. Chapter 11: History Lesson

Authors Note: When last we left, Haggarath, Habisara, and a company of Mored whose intentions had not been explained yet killed Draonor (to bad, he was one of my favorites. It had to happen, though) in front of Empress Eva Septim, whose aides, Cinna and Metabullus, had just been killed. But more importantly, there is a good chance I won't be able to update for a while. This is because July and August have many Holidays (starting after the forth of July). They include the coming of the new Harry Potter (the HBP), the 53 anniversary of the death of Eva Perón, my Birthday, etc. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. By the way, in Chapter 9 (my Chapter 9), I made an error. Nomi's last name is Rocswrath, not Rocsworth.

Chapter 11: History Lesson (Today class, we will learn about the Mored)

The lifeless (or unlifeless, after all he is undead) corpse of Draonor Uras was tainting the land. Draonor may have been dead, but the evil he went through to get his power could still be detected as if it were the aura of the once powerful creature. Haggarath had gotten the chance to free Habisara from the ice. The leader of the Mored Company walked toward Haggarath. Haggarath asked as the leader walked toward him, "Who and what are do ya be?"

"I am Delar, brother of Delias, the Mored Chieftain. I come here to warn you of an impending doom." Responded the Leader.

"What do ye be meaning?" Asked Haggarath.

"We, the Mored originated on a world called Nrin. We were the dominant species, as my brother lead our people with nobility and honor. But about a year ago, my brother received an offer from eight people. Their leader was called Mina. She and her associates were part of a human like species called Bretons. She said that we would have the power to dominate anywhere in the Universe if we would do one thing for them. Make an all out assault on this world. I advised my brother not to join them, but he would not listen. The Demiliche I just helped you kill was an agent of the Bretons. But I just believe that the Bretons are an agent of greater powers at work. I have been spoken to in my dreams by one who called himself "The Last God". He foretold of the killing of my brother, and a darkness coming." Replied Delar.

"Habisara finds this interesting."

"My friend, Magustrom, received a similar dream." Said Haggarath.

"Really? Where is he, I must meet him." Continued Delar.

"He be located in High Rock, province of the Bretons." Replied Haggarath.

"The Bretons! They have caused the death of my kinsman."

"Habisara would like to know if you have seen this Mina. For we have discovered that one of our former Breton agents was named Mina. She is dead."

"Mina still lives. I have not seen her, except I know she had raven black hair." Replied Delar.

"Then it is a different Mina. The Mina we be having to kill had a dark reddish hair." Said Haggarath.

"We shall take you back to High Rock. There you be meeting who you want to meet." Said Haggarath. He continued saying, "Your Imperialness, I recommend that you be going back to Cyrodill soon. I have a feeling they be needing ya there."

"Excellent idea. However, I will personally have my fleets awaiting in Ebonheart escort you to High Rock." Replied Eva.

"Habisara suggests that you be going ahead." Said Habisara, waving to Delar.

"Very well." Responded Delar as he walked down the streets of the non-existent city.

Haggarath stared at Habisara and said, "I'm not saying that it's true, but Nomi has Raven Black Hair. You don't think that she lied about her name and…"

"Habisara does not know. But from what I can see Magustrom thinks of Nomi as a strong friend and will not believe a word. I think we should only tell Shradreia. But I still think it's a strong possibility. Habisara means that Nomi seems to do less work than us, and is in her office a lot." Replied Habisara as the two walked down the once beautiful streets of the ruined town.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

At the Library, Magustrom was in the Common Room with Shradreia, both of which were researching the Mored and Spellweaver. Magustrom asked Shradreia, "Who do you think Spellweaver is?"

"I don't exactly understand what you mean. He could be anyone, anything." Replied Shradreia.

"I mean, what do you think he is." Asked Magustrom.

"Well, he must be powerful, for he's somehow related to what is happening. Morrowind rebelling, the Emperor's death and the Palace exploding, the slaughter of the Tribunal, the killing off of Altmer Nobles, all of which are hundreds of thousands of years old. If he is behind this great evil, than he must be…great."

"What do you mean by great? He is evil."

"He's accomplished so much, I don't know how else to put it."

"Well, it's interesting. But I was thinking, what if Spellweaver is not the true evil. He was once an Altmer who was known for his nobility and knowledge. If he was once that, how could he be what we all think is behind this."

"I never thought of that, but your right. We may have all been duped by someone, or something controlling everything that's happening."

As she said that, Habisara, Haggarath, Delar, and Eva walked in, along with Nomi, who had obviously welcomed them, possibly to suck up to the Empress. "Your Imperialness, what are you doing in the Library of High Rock?" Asked Magustrom.

"I have come here originally to escort these adventurers, but now that they have explained everything to me, I am now staying here to personally oversee everything. The Empire shall support everything you shall do here." Replied Eva.

"Shradreia, I be needin' to speak with ya." Said Haggarath to Shradreia. Haggarath, Habisara, and Shradreia walked into Reiko's former office. The blood stains were still covering the room, because the staff of the Library was to busy on researching the numerous threats to the world.

As Shradreia sat down, Haggarath told her, "I know it be unlikely, but I think Nomi be helping the Mored."

"Where do you get that notion?" Asked Shradreia. "I may not love Nomi, in fact I dislike her a lot, but she has proven herself loyal to the world."

"Habisara has evidence for you. We found that the Mored are working with eight Bretons, led by Mina."

"Nomi killed Mina, it couldn't be."

"Mina has raven black hair like Nomi." Said Habisara.

"Plenty of female Bretons have raven black hair."

"Most have red, nonetheless." Said Habisara.

"And what gives you the notion that Mina and Nomi are the same person."

"That be intuition." Said Haggarath.

"Listen, stay on your guard, but do not come forward with this. We don't have nearly we don't have nearly enough evidence, but if we find more evidence, we expose Nomi. Do not tell anyone, including Magustrom and the Empress. They might get suspicious."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

At the Castle of Death's Peak, the Lord of the Dead spoke with three of his Vampyres. "My Vampyric Knights, I have a task for you. Draonor is dead, and Mina needs more assistance. Go now, use the portals energy, we will remain on schedule if you do. Kel'thas, you shall lead the expedition, for you have been to Nirn, feeding upon that Dunmer girl's parents."

"It will be my honor, Great One." Said the Vampyre known as Kel'thas.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Magustrom and Shradreia were in the Library Common room when Shradreia said, "Magustrom, if we survive this, would you like to…go see a mock battle or a play or something. Well, that was awkward."

"Okay, but now I think we should concentrate on the research. Sorry for being so rude, but…" Replied Magustrom.

"It could be the end of the world as we know it." Said Shradreia, cutting Magustrom off.

"Exactly." Responded Magustrom, as Nomi walked in the room, saying, "I have to go home for a few hours, I have something there that I need. You two are in charge until I return."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In the Ghostgate region, Mina met with Delias, three Vampyres, and the seven. "Welcome, Kel'thas, and company. You and me will go to High Rock and kill all of those at the Library. They are too much of a threat to be kept alive. When I call through the mirror, go to High Rock, help me kill all of them. That is, should our original plan fail. That is, Delias, you shall lead the Mored to attack the Library, while the seven attempt to get to the Library Archives and take everything."

"Yes, Lady Mina Orcsworth." Said Kel'thas.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Nine Days. Only nine days until my search begins. Tomorrow, Mina's plan is in action. The Mored shall attack, and the people of the Library will be attacked." Said the Lord of the Dead to himself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well, that's Chapter 11. By the way, there is only three more chapters and an epilogue, and then comes Black Alliance Chronicles 2: The Hunt for Chaos. And please review, and include all previous things I've requested.


	13. Chapter 12: The Siege: Part One

A/N: It turn's out I'm updating quicker than expected! So the current things on Nirn threatening it are the war loving Mored, the nefarious Vampyres, the mysterious Mina and her Breton associates/lackeys, all of whom are being controlled to some extent by a mysterious Black Alliance, who includes the leaders of vast evil powers. It would be miraculous if good won, don't you think. And a note to Delurium: sorry, but my family doesn't approve me giving out my email address. Sorry, it's nothing personal (why would it be). And I ask you all a favor. I have no clue what some of the terms (:p, LOL as examples) mean when people review (not necessarily my stories, but in others). So, if anyone knows what they mean, tell me if you please (I'm hopeless). Thanks, and sorry for the long authors notes.

Chapter 12: Siege: Part One: Combat Begins

A few hours later, Nomi returned to the Library. She immediately got Magustrom, Shradreia, Haggarath, Habisara, Delar, and Eva into her office. As they were sitting down in the platinum chairs, Nomi started by saying, "I've just confirmed with my sources. The Mored will be attacking the Library tomorrow. Here's the plan. Habisara, you get the High Rock guard. We need people for the front lines. Haggarath and Delar, prepare defenses, Haggarath you're a military expert, and Delar, you're a Mored, you understand them. Shradreia, Magustrom, you help Haggarath place the magic users and train the people of the Library in some combat spells. Were mysticism experts here. And your Majesty, I think it might be wise to leave the Library."

"And abandon my people! Never! If I must die for my people, I shall." Replied Eva, having a fit over her devotion to her people. As that happened, Shradreia, Haggarath, and Habisara were speaking with each other, while Magustrom and Delar had gotten up to start work. Shradreia told the other two, "Nomi couldn't be a traitor. She warned us of the Mored's upcoming attack. She's not working with them."

"Habisara believes that. But what are her sources?"

"Good question, Habisara. When Nomi is done with the Empress, we can ask her. I know that might make her suspicious, but it is the only way of confirming the truth." Replied Shradreia.

In about ten minuets, Eva left the room. Shradreia asked Nomi, "What happened?"

"She refused to leave. Why is the most iron willed woman on the face of Nirn Empress?" Responded Nomi with a slight chuckle.

"Nomi, where did you find out about the Mored's upcoming attack?" Asked Shradreia.

"The border guard between the provinces. If you want proof, I even got the captain to give me an official document, which he signed." Replied Nomi.

"May I see it, Nomi?" Asked Shradreia.

"Of course." Said Nomi as she took out a document, on the top saying in bold print the Report on the Mored: Attack on High Rock.

"Thanks Nomi." Finished Shradreia as the others exited the room, now burying that Nomi was Mina.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Mored swept threw the outposts of High Rock. The guards were nothing compared to the inhuman strength that they had. Delias and his forces were approaching the Library. It was nearly Midnight. If all went according to schedule, he would be there by one A.M. The Seven were following, and they would enter the battle unnoticed. The Vampyres remained at base, and Mina had her whereabouts unknown to him. Soon, his forces would conquer this world and anywhere in the Universe.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

12:45 A.M, at the Library of High Rock.

"Hurry up people, the Mored could be here any minuet. We do not know if the seven are coming, but be prepared. Intel brings reports of them being extremely powerful mages , possibly more powerful that the late Altmer King." Shouted Nomi to everyone in the Library. On the second floor of the Library Archers and Mages had been placed, on both the inside and out, for ranged fire. Habisara had returned with a few hundred troops, the majority of the local garrison. They had to send a few to the capital of High Rock for reinforcements. Shradreia and Habisara stayed on the second floor, ready to fire (literally in Shradreia's case), while Delar and Haggarath waited on the ground floor, commanding the infantry. Magustrom and Nomi were in the command office (Nomi's office), thinking of more tactics to outshine the enemy, while the Empress was on the third floor, in the shelter, with the majority of the resources for research. Perimeter scouts had just returned, alerting that the Mored were in sight. The battle was about to begin. The outer defenses were readying their weapons, as the Mored warriors charged. They were moving faster than the werewolves of Solstheim, and by the looks of it, were stronger too.

The first wave of Mored soldiers clashed with the outer defenses of the Library. The guards, while well trained, were easily overwhelmed by the strength and speed of the vicious foe. The outer defenses were overwhelmed shortly after the battle began. The gates of the Library were strategically open so that only five or six Mored could enter at a time. The Nine Hundred Thousand Mored, however, could sacrifice a few hundred men to get the gates open. It was as if they were infinite. Infinite and could not be stopped. As the Mored warriors reached the gate, the archers and mages fired at them. Their blood was staining the marble halls of the Library. Hundreds of Corpses were lying near the gates. The valorous men and women of the Library who defended the outside were now all dead. The heads of the Bretons, Imperials, and all of the other races were rolling all over the Library's territory.

As this happened, Magustrom thought of something. To get to High Rock, the Mored would have to go through other provinces, and they must have been sighted. After all, there was over nine hundred thousand.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Delias and the seven were preparing the final assault on the Library, which would stop them all. They would all be dead by the time it was done.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nomi and Magustrom were relieved. Apparently, the Mored had ceased the assault for the night, likely to rest (they were traveling for days nonstop). Nomi called a commanders board in her office, and Haggarath, Delar, Shradreia, Habisara, and Eva entered her office. Nomi started off saying, "Blessed Tiber Septim, the Mored have put hold to there attack for tonight. This will likely be the only time they do this for days, so this is our window of opportunity."

"I have an idea." Said Magustrom.

"What is it?" Asked Nomi.

"What if Delar and I were sneak behind the lines of the Mored and kill Delias and the Seven before they can counter attack." Replied Magustrom.

"First of all, that's crazy. Second of all, why you and Delar?" Asked Nomi.

"Me because I think I know what could kill the seven, and Delar because he can get us past the Mored, knowing there tactics." Responded Magustrom.

"Fine, under the condition that I may teach you a few quick tricks just in case you ever need them." Said Shradreia.

"I agree with Shradreia." Said Nomi, followed by "Meeting adjourned."

Delar went to prepare for the risk they were about to take, while Magustrom and Shradreia went into Reiko's office. They sat down and Magustrom asked Shradreia, "What do you want to teach me?"

She replied by saying, "The first thing is a minor form of telekinesis. You'll be able to communicate with me mentally should you ever need it if you hold this Sapphire. It's limited, but it'll work." As he took the Sapphire, she continued, "The second is if you get a pool of water, you will be able to show the past to someone."

"Thanks, Shradreia." Replied Magustrom.

Magustrom was about to leave the room, but before he got up, he and Shradreia looked at each other over the desk. They moved closer, and started to kiss. Its intensity grew, but Shradreia stopped and said, "Go, you have to go."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Considering it was my first love scene, I think I did a good job! Tell me what you think (and try to remember the majority of this chapter was written in the middle of the night). In your review, include all past requests. By the way, this romance isn't going to be a happy one. And, merely out of curiosity, tell me what your favorite chapter is and why. Add a why to all of my request for the past please. Thanks!


	14. Chapter 13: The Siege: Part Two

AN: Good news! I think I'll be able to finish this fan fiction before the release of HPatHBP, and that's the first holiday that I go in to great depth celebrating. Good will gain some ground in this chapter, but the end will be somewhat shocking. Enjoy!

Chapter 13: The Siege: Part 2: Mages Blood

Delar and Magustrom had been able to get past the preliminary defenses of the Mored with great ease. Delar understood the entire concept of the Mored's strategy. It was approximately six A.M. If they didn't reach the commanders tents by around six forty five, they would be spotted and killed. Delar whispered, "Magustrom, if I kill Delias, I become Mored chieftain. Mored law, and lore, clearly states, a Mored takes what he kills."

"Would you be willing to kill your own brother?" Asked Magustrom.

"If it's for the safety of the people, yes. I think that the Bretons will dispose of my people should we succeed."

"I agree, if we fail, your kind will go into extinction, and my world will be conquered by someone named Spellweaver."

"Who is this Spellweaver?"

"We don't know to much, but we believe he is behind everything that is happening."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

At Six Forty, they reached the commanders tents. They were shocked to find that the Bretons and Delias were awake. They apparently were designing a weapon. Delias said, "Delar! My own brother betrays me!"

As that happened, a female red haired Breton said, "Do not worry, Delias. They are inferior to our superiority. Kill them."

One of the Bretons cast a greater fireball spell, firing at Magustrom, who dodged it. The other Bretons continued in this act, firing multiple fireballs at the two. Magustrom knew what could defeat the Bretons. He cast a spell he learned in his training with lord Elderflame, and when it hit the Breton, he fell to the ground, hitting the rocks. Delias charged and beheaded the Breton as he was trying to stand up.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Mored forces continued to attack the Library. The defenders were being overwhelmed, and the gates had been fully opened by the Mored. Haggarath called a full retreat to the second floor. Shradreia said that the Spellcasters were to go to the back of the floor. Shradreia, however, took out her silver sword. She was wearing her Ebony armor, and she charged into combat. Immediately she killed two of the Mored, causing their corpses to bleed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Two more of the Bretons had been killed. The female Red Head was no longer casting fireball spells. She was now casting a spell that protected her from magic, as well as caused fire, frost, shock, and poison damage to whoever it hit. Magustrom and Delar would easily be able to take care of the others, though.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

At the Library, Nomi was able to call a meeting of the command board during the fighting. All of the members (except Magustrom and Delar, of course), and there also was the Captain of the guard, Carlos Alameda, an Imperial. The Captain had just arrived, with a small company of reinforcements informing Nomi what she said at the meeting, "I have bad news for us all. A rebellion has started in Cyrodill and the majority of the army has joined. Lord and Lady O'Brien now control the Empire as Emperor and Empress. House Septim has been banished from Tamerli, and Eva no longer has any power. Fortunately, this news has only been spread in Cyrodill so until it reaches King Bretalon, Eva is still Empress, and everyone is to treat her as such. Meeting adjourned, return to combat."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Now the only two enemy survivors were the Red Haired Breton and Delias. Magustrom started casting fireball spells at the Breton, while Delar and Delias took out their Ebony long swords and engaged in combat. They were constantly striking each other's blade. Delias was obviously winning, and to make the final blow, he lunged toward Delar, but he was able to get out of the way as he slit Delias's throat. Meanwhile, Magustrom and the Breton continued casting spells at each other, and it seemed as if she was invulnerable. Magustrom realized that she was impervious to magic. He saw Delias's sword on the ground and he ran to it, barley dodging the Bretons spell, and he picked up the sword, and threw it through the Bretons heart. She gave a screech of pain as she died.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Moments after the Breton died, the Mored seemed to retreat, to return to Delar and Magustrom. The Library forces were relieved. Back at the Commanders tent, Magustrom and Delar were explaining everything to the Mored. As he did that, Magustrom took out the Sapphire and contacted Shradreia. He said, "Delar and I will be back soon. We just have to calm the Mored down. After that, I'll be back."

"Okay, I'll tell Habisara, Haggarath, and Nomi. We'll wait in her office." Replied Shradreia. The Sapphire's image disappeared and Magustrom said to Delar, "That leaves one thing unaccounted for. Mina."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shradreia, Nomi, Habisara, and Haggarath met in the Library Common Room. Shradreia said, "Lets meet in Nomi's office in a few minuets to congratulate Magustrom."

"Okay, um, I have to do something in my office meet me there in ten minuets." Said Nomi, who walked down the Hallways, to her office. When she got there, she took out a hand mirror and said to the image of Kel'thas, "It's Mina. Now is the time to attack. Teleport here in eight minuets, you will kill the Nord, the Dunmer, and the Kajhit."

"Yes, Lady Mina."

(24 Beeping Noise repeats three times.)

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

The End of this story is coming, just please review soon, I was going crazy again. And I would like to know who was surprised about Nomi, be honest! Oh, and by the way: Nomi Rocswrath

Mina Orcsworth

Their Anagrams!

So please just review this chapter and the next, and the epilogue.

Coming Soon

Chapter 14: The Final Fight

Epilogue: Arrival

Well, that's all folks, please R&R. By the way, the next chapter is a very, very bloody one.


	15. Chapter 14: The Final Fight

An: This chapter will be saddening for people who are fans of several major characters. It's not very happy. Sorry, I had to do this.

Chapter 14: The Final Fight

Nomi (that is, Mina), Shradreia, Haggarath, and Habisara met in Nomi's office. Nomi started off by saying, "Well, it's been a true pleasure knowing you."

"What do ya be meanin'?" Asked Haggarath.

"Watch." As Nomi said that, Kel'thas and the other Vampyres appeared. "I hope you have the intellect to realize that I'm Mina. Kill them." Finished Nomi as she teleported out of the room, and the doors locked. As that happened, one of the Vampyres jumped towards Habisara, and bite her neck. The blood was being taken from her, and in moments, Habisara hit the floor, dead. One of the Vampyres attacked Haggarath, and he stabbed him in the heart with an ebony sword. The Vampyre looked as if he was about to die, but he took the sword out of his chest and charged at Haggarath, who blocked his attack. Shradreia was then attacked by the Vampyre who killed Habisara, and stabbed him with her silver long sword through the heart. The Vampyre turned into dust.

As the Vampyre turned to dust, Habisara rose. Vampyre Habisara attacked Haggarath, but he was able to dodge her bite. Kel'thas was watching the fighting by the door. Shradreia shouted at Haggarath, "Haggarath, take out your silver dagger! I know silver kills these Vampyres!" As she said it, Haggarath took out his dagger and stabbed the other Vampyre in the heart. The Vampyre turned to dust. Habisara charged at Haggarath and he stabbed her through the heart. Kel'thas immediately jumped at Haggarath and bit, and Haggarath fell to the floor. Before Haggarath could arise, however, Shradreia ran over and stabbed him with the silver sword in the heart.

After Haggarath had been staked, Kel'thas said, "I remember you. You're the stupid Dunmer girl whose parents I killed when I went on the expedition to this world. They were really insignificant, weaklings." As he finished, Shradreia charged at him, attempting to stab him in the heart, nevertheless, he avoided it. Kel'thas jumped towards Shradreia, attempting to bite her neck, and he bit her. He started draining the blood. Her life was ending, but she realized she had enough strength to stab him through the heart. Kel'thas turned to dust. Shradreia instantly took out the sapphire she had used in communicating with Magustrom. She immediately said, "Magustrom. Nomi is Mina! Three of her servants, one of them was the Vampyre who killed my parents, attacked Haggarath, Habisara, and I. They were both killed. I was able to kill Nomi's servants "

"By the Gods of all the Altmer!" Shouted Magustrom. "I'll be there momentarily, to have the 'Empress' arrest Nomi, and then I'll come help you."

"Hurry up, I think Mina will be here soon." Magustrom's image disappeared, and the Sapphire was hit by a spell. Shradreia turned and saw Mina.

"Hello Shradreia."

"Nomi, should I say Mina."

"Silence. Sit still in my chair."

"No."

"Do it or I'll kill you."

"No." Replied Shradreia calmly.

"Shradreia, I am warning you."

"Fine." Said Shradreia as she went to the chair and Mina mystically tied her. Mina held up a hand mirror and said, "Lord of Death, appear." In the mirror, an image of a female Greater Vampyre appeared.

"Azaral, where is the Lord of Death?" Asked Mina.

"He is at a council meeting. What do you want?" Replied the Vampyress named Azaral.

"My cover has been blown. I need extraction to an alliance facility."

"Very well. Hold on, I'll arrange transportation." Mina kept holding the Mirror, as Shradreia said, "Who are you working for?"

"Shradreia, I don't think you're in the best position to be asking questions." Replied Nomi, as the image in the mirror reappeared. "Get to the closet port in an hour. One of our agents will come tell you 'would you like Dreugh.' Answer yes, and he will take you to his ship, and from there, to Black Marsh. You will wait with him for three days in Black Marsh, than return to our main base on Nirn."

"Three days? I'll be capture by then."

"Kal'orian Van'sed is giving orders with the absence of the Lord of Death. He didn't explain his reasoning."

"Fine, but when I'm safe, I want to speak with him." Said Mina as Azaral's image disappeared.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Magustrom and Delar had arrived from the camp of the Mored. They ran to the 'Empresses' quarters, where she said, with a goblet of water next to her, "What are you doing here?"

"Nomi is Mina! She has killed Haggarath and Habisara. Shradreia's alive, but probably not for long. You must arrest her!" Shouted Magustrom.

"I'm sorry, but you don't have proof that Nomi has committed any crimes

Magustrom than though and said, "Where did you get that glass goblet

"Harrods, why?"

"Sorry, but I have to do this." Said Magustrom as he through the goblet on to the floor, breaking it.

"What is the meaning of this!" Shouted the 'Empress.'

"Show me the death of Reiko Dessler." Said Magustrom. On the floor, the water of the Goblet showed Reiko tied up in her office. Nomi came in, and covered her mouth and nose, until she was unconscious. She then slit her wrist.

"Well, that's proof enough, but I have to find the Captain of the guard to arrest her." Replied the Empress.

"Fine. Delar help her find him. I'm going to search for Mina."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mina had just left her office, and was heading towards one of the back exits. One of the guards turned the corner and started to say, "Ms. Rocswrath.", but before he could finish, Mina held up her hands, and the guard gasped. His skin was turning to blood , and his organs were flowing out of his body, ruining the Marble Halls. His corpse than disappeared. She continued down the hall, when one of the Library staff came out of a room she instantly killed her. Mina continued, and was nearing one of the back exits. When she reached the exit guard, she cast her spell again and the guard died. She finally exited, and when she was outside, a fireball spell was thrown at her. It missed, and she turned to see who cast it. Magustrom was about ten yards away from her.

"Surrender Mina!" Shouted Magustrom.

"Not on your life, Magustrom!" Said Mina as she cast her "Organ flow" spell. Magustrom jumped out of the way be fore it could hit him, and than he threw a fireball spell at her. She cast the spell again, and this time it barely missed. Magustrom continued firing basic spells, as Mina cast her powerful Organ flow spell. Eventually, Mina said, "I'm out of Magicka, Magustrom!"

Magustrom charged at Mina and she cast the spell one more time, but Magustrom barely dodged it and said, "You are now." As he cast a drain Magicka spell.

Mina fell to the ground when Magustrom was about to hit her with a fireball spell, she begged, saying, "You can't kill me Magustrom, don't you want to know who I really work for! You think I was really helping the Mored." As this happened, Eva, Delar, and the Guard Captain ran behind Magustrom. Magustrom was holding Mina at spellpoint when Eva said, "Don't do it, Magustrom. We need her." After a few moments of hesitation, Magustrom put down his hands and violently said to Mina, "Where were you with Shradreia?"

"I was in my office." She said, and Magustrom raced to Mina's former office. When he arrived, the door was locked, and he broke it down. When he entered, he saw bloody stains, ebony armor, and a silver long sword. Mina had killed Shradreia. That was final.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

That's chapter 14. I warned you that this romance would not be happy. For those of you Morrowind players who watch 24, you'll realize how strongly this chapter is based on 11:00 P.M-12:00 A.M in season 1. Magustrom played the role of Jack, Mina was Nina, Delar was Tony, Eva was George, the Captain of the Guard was the agent who arrested Nina, and Shradreia was Teri. Well, it's not over, there is still an epilogue, and then comes the sequel. But I probably won't be writing it for a while. But, you never know, do you.


	16. Epilogue: Arrival

The Last Chapter, but then comes the Sequel!

Epilogue: Arrival

One week after Mina's capture.

Lord of the Dead's POV

How could she have failed! She was the perfect agent for my plans. She could have become the Queen of Nirn. When she is freed…no matter. It is time for the gateway to open. The Grand Council will be ready to start the entrances with the first wave of troops. My goals shall be complete. And what I have sought after for so many years will now be mine. I shall control Chaos.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later that Night, at the Grand Council Hall, it was time. The Black Emperor and I were both looking at the stage, standing next to each other. 'Pharaoh' Spellweaver was making a speech to the other Councilors, Representatives, and Nobles about the cleansing of the impure like of this world would be our greatest victory, and that the Alliance shall now win the magic of Nirn. The Black Emperor, an Illithid, or Mind Flayer, started saying, "We shall finally control the Universe, when Chaos is ours."

"Do not be over confidant, my Illithid companion. Spellweaver should be able to occupy the armies of the world, why we conduct our search for chaos. When we find it, I will be able to harness its energy as I please. We will create the perfect army, and all light in the universe shall fade." I responded.

Spellweaver was finishing his speech by saying, "When this world is conquered, we shall have more power than we already have. Therefore, it is time to let the first waves of troops enter. The Orcs shall send a horde, the Dark Elves a tribe, the Demons a platoon, the Reptilians shall send a temple, the Black Empire an Illithid and his slaves, the Dead shall send one of there Greater Vampyres and there slaves, and the Moon Elves shall send a House." The council walked to the portal, and Spellweaver shouted, "Azar Kah Zilistoz Carizna Deife Aderd Degidor Zilos!" The Portals stone started showing purple energy flying out of it. The Council watched from the Balconies of the Grand Council Hall, and Spellweaver yelled, "Go forth and cleanse the unclean world! Destroy what is lesser than ours, and bring upon the beginning of a new age on Nirn! Bring about the age of the Black Alliance!" I glanced at the Black Emperor with a devious glare as Spellweaver started walking inside, and then followed Spellweaver into the Council Hall.

Third Person

The Armies of the Alliance were charging through the portal, the Orc, Dark Elf, Demon, Reptilian, and Black Empire troops had entered and so had the lesser undead. The Greater Vampyre and the Moon Elf House were preparing to enter, but as they were preparing to go through, wings appeared on there backs. They flew through the portal, and Nirn, who was just recovering from Chaos's Shadow, the hunters for Chaos had just arrived.

The End 

A/N: I'm thinking about doing my own version of the game Morrowind, so I'm taking a poll. Do you want me to do the sequel to this, or my version of Morrowind? Well, tell me what you think on all issues, and what you would like to happen in the sequel.


End file.
